Lagrimas del corazón
by Lazara
Summary: Cuando el corazon sufre los ojos lloran y derraman Lagrimas del coroazon... Leeanlo les aseguro les va a gustar y dejenme un review, La obsesion sera mas fuerte que el amor o que el destino... AVERIGUELO...
1. I Descanso

Hola a todos esta historia no me pertenece le pertenece al escritor Nobuhiro Watsuki ..

**Lagrimas del corazón**

**By: Lázara**

**Capitulo I:** Descanso

Esta oscureciendo, nuevamente me quedo sola en el limbo de la luz y la oscuridad. Son pocos los que nos aceptan por lo que somos y muchos los que nos aborrecen por nuestra naturaleza. Hemos optado por no dejar rastros de nuestro existir, pero no pudo ocultar lo que encierra mi corazón. No deseo seguir con esto, llevo muchos siglos esperando mi descanso pero algo dentro de mí me dice que debo esperar. Muchos se han marchado, logrando empezar nuevamente en la sombra de esta sociedad, Cumas así se llama nuestro nuevo hogar, pero yo prefiero decirle el limbo de la luz y la oscuridad.

K.

Quien es- pregunto una melodiosa voz, cerrando con sumo cuidado el rudimentario libro que tenía sobre su escritorio.

La penetrante mirada dorada violácea que se dejaba ver detrás de unos finos anteojos provocaba miedo y respeto a todo aquel que la contemplase. El dueño de la lujosa oficina era el famoso arqueólogo Himura Kenshin, desde que era un niño sé fascinada por los grandes descubrimientos de la historia, siendo su favorito la era samurai. Aprendió el arte de la espada con una disciplina tan arraigada como la que profanaba en su campo de estudio y trabajo, cuando se enfrascaba en un nuevo descubrimiento. Había ganando varios trofeos en la practica de la espada siendo apodado como el legendario acecino de la era Mejí, Battosay. Este nombre le disgustaba en cierta manera pero a la vez le agradaba oírlo. Tenía un cuerpo fuerte, marcado por el ejercicio que practicaba. Su cabello era largo y de un exuberante color rojo cobrizo, el cual siempre llevaba atado en una coleta baja.

Kenshin se encontraba en la oficina de su casa leyendo, lo que parecía ser el diario de uno de los grandes misterios del mundo. Después de mirar el diario por ultima vez se paro de su escritorio caminando hacia el mini bar que tenia en un costado de la habitación, cuando un inesperado golpe en la puerta lo saco de sus pensamientos.

Pase- respondió él sirviendo otro trago- Que te trae por aquí tan tarde- le dijo extendiendo su mano y entregándole uno de los bazos.

Quería saber que opinas de nuestro nuevo descubrimiento- le dijo el otro tomando el traslucido liquido en un solo trago.

Ya tenemos de donde partir, Sanosuke- le respondió Kenshin- Avisa a todos partimos mañana a las doce AM.

Tan temprano- le refuto Sanosuke sirviéndose otro trago.

Tenemos que ser cautelosos no quiero que se enteren y echen a perder todo otra vez- le respondió Kenshin.

Muy bien, a quienes quieres que llame- le pregunto él sacando lápiz y papel.

Avísale a Megumi y a Aoshi, será algo pequeño para mayor discreción- le dijo Kenshin.

Perfecto nos vemos, pero que conste no estoy muy de acuerdo conque valla ese cubo de hielo, no sé por que pero siento que nos oculta algo- le respondió Sanosuke marchándose y dejando a Kenshin nuevamente solo.

Yo también lo creo pero no podemos hacer nada- pensó él guardando el diario y saliendo de la oficina.

Hace dos mil ochocientos años en las cavernas de Cumas al noroeste de Nápoles, Italia se encontraban reunidos los últimos miembros de la legendaria orden Lágrimas del corazón. Estaba oscureciendo y la luz que invadía la caverna hacia un escalofriante contraste de luz y oscuridad. Todos los miembros estaban sentados en un circulo esperando que la negrura de la cueva los invadiera para dar comienzo a lo que seria el inicio de un largo descansar.

Es hora que descansemos- se escucho la voz de un hombre, entre la espesura de la oscuridad.

Nuestro deber no ha acabado todavía- dijo la melodiosa voz de una joven mujer desde una de las esquinas.

Pero eso no justifica que tengamos que seguir huyendo- le respondió el hombre, haciendo que reinara el silencio.

Estamos en gran peligro- se escucho la melancólica voz de otra mujer- Por eso debemos desaparecer hasta que nuestra presencia sea requerida nuevamente.

Pero como lograremos eso- pregunto alguien más, haciendo que todo los demás empezaran a proponer nuevos términos.

Cálmense todos- dijo la voz autoritaria de la desconocida mujer, acallando a todos los presentes- Cada uno de ustedes desaparecerá, eligiendo como lugar de descanso un escondite el cual solo ustedes serán el conocedor de dicha ubicación. Escribirán una carta sellada la cual será entregada al guardián de las Lagrimas del corazón, este ya ha sido escogido desde su nacimiento al igual que sus sucesores. Ellos serán los únicos conocedores de nuestro lugar de descanso y los responsables de despertarnos cuando sea necesario. Es hora que este mundo tome las decisiones por sí solo. Nosotros hemos tratado de ayudar pero no podemos interferir mas.

Pero como ellas sabrán cuando despertarnos- pregunto la masculina voz nuevamente.

Ellos no lo sabrán- le respondió ella- Podremos despertar cuando queramos, como también cuando nos llegue la orden desde las alturas.

Estas queriendo decir, que volveremos a trabajar para él- pregunto alguien más.

Nunca lo hemos dejado de hacer, simplemente nos hemos mantenido al margen- le respondió la voz de una joven y enérgica mujer.

Todos están enterados, ya pueden marcharse- les dijo ella he hizo que se iluminara la caverna, dejando ver como las personas se marchaban repentinamente sin dejar ver sus rostros.

Te voy a extrañar Kaoru- dijo una joven de cabellos negros y tristes ojos verdes turquesa.

Yo también Misao- le respondió ella- Pero ese es nuestro destino, nos volveremos a encontrar, no te preocupes.

Lo sé pero tengo miedo, que pasa si despertamos en un mundo diferente- le dijo Misao mirando a la oscuridad.

Nos volveremos a adaptar- le respondió la voz de un hombre desde la oscuridad.

Misao lo miro y solo pudo distinguir sus intensos ojos azules, marchándose sin despedirse de Kaoru ya que sabia que pronto se iban a volver a encontrar.

* * *

Notas de la autora

Hola a todo espero que este fic le s guste tanto como los otros que he escrito. Es un poco complicado pero en el transcurso de la historia se darán cuenta de que se trata. Déjenme sus review y me dicen que les pareció. UN saludo y besos a todos nos vemos bye


	2. II Confeciones del alma

Hola a todos esta historia no me pertenece le pertenece al escritor Nobuhiro Watsuki ..

**Lagrimas del corazón**

By: Lázara

**Capitulo II**: Confeciones del alma

El sol salía imponente, bañando con sus colores la bóveda celeste. Haciendo una rudimentaria pintura de tonalidades amarillas, rojas, y naranjas. Calentando así la húmeda tierra la cual había sido azotada por una fuerte lluvia la noche anterior, prometiendo con su calidez un nuevo comienzo para todo aquel que se lo propusiera.

Una elegante mujer nadaba en la piscina de su edificio contemplando el exuberante espectáculo que le brindaba ese nuevo amanecer a través de las ventanas de cristal que rodeaban ase área, cuando fue interrumpida por el fastidioso sonido de su teléfono celular. Al darse cuenta que esta estaba sonando, salio del agua y miro con resignación el nombre que marcaba el diminuto aparato, contestándolo.

Habla Takani que quieres- contesto ella, secándose y viendo su reflejo en los cristales de la habitación donde sobresalía su esbelto y moldeado cuerpo, junto a su largo cabello negro y ojos cafés. En la parte superior derecha de su ombligo sobresalía un lunar diferente a los otros que portaban su cuerpo. Este era una heterogénea mezcla entre rojo y marrón, adoptando la forma de una diminuta lagrima. Megumi se especializaba en la investigación histórica arqueológica, localizando lugares mediante leyendas, mitos y cuentos rurales de diferentes regiones. Siendo un factor importante dentro del campo de la arqueología.

Nunca duermes- pregunto la divertida voz de un hombre al otro lado de la línea.

Para eso me estas llamando Sagara- le pregunto ella molesta- Para decirme que no duermo.

Calmate, se que nuestra relación es un poco chocante pero por nuestro bien, espero que podamos hacer las paces durante un tiempo- le dijo el esperando la respuesta de ella.

Y a que se debe ese cambio- le pregunto ella irónicamente.

Partimos hoy a las doce de la mañana hacia Nápoles, Italia. Hemos avanzado considerablemente en los últimos meses, Kenshin quiere que estés incluida en la expedición será un grupo pequeño no quiere llamar la atención- le informo Sanosuke mirando la foto de dos jóvenes abrazados en una playa.

Sanosuke era alto, de un cuerpo envidiable y bien complementado. Sus ojos eran marrones al igual que el desordenado cabello el cual tenia sujeto a una cinta roja. Su trabajo estaba basado en la arqueología mediante la computación, aumentando las probabilidades de encontrar el objeto que se deseaba mediante la geografía del terreno y otros factores. Siendo muy cotizado dentro de ese campo.

Nápoles- pregunto ella con curiosidad- Que es lo que hay en Nápoles.

Iremos a las cuevas de Cumas- le dijo el tomando u baso de sake.

Ese nombre me suena conocido pero no se de donde, no se de que lugar- pensó ella ignorando las palabras que Sanosuke le decía, exasperándolo y haciendo que l gritase sacándola así de sus pensamientos.

Megumi no me ignores- le grito el molesto.

Te estoy escuchando sordo, no tienes que gritarme así- le contesto ella.

Bueno ya sabes, te dejo que tengo que empacar- le dijo el.

Quienes irán a este viaje- le pregunto ella.

El cubo de hielo, tu, yo y Kenshin- le respondió el- Por que.

No por nada, adiós nos vemos en la noche- le dijo ella y colgó el celular saliendo de prisa del área de la piscina y entrando a su apartamento.

Más entrada en la mañana Kenshin se encontraba rodeado de periodistas y cámaras junto a otro elegante hombre. Este portaba unos ojos azul zafiro, inexpresivos y fríos, cortantes ante la persona que osara a mirarlos. Su cabello era negro como la noche y su apariencia era pulcra y resistente.

Señor Himura- pregunto uno de los periodistas- Mis fuentes me han informado que pretende marcharse nuevamente en busca de otro descubrimiento histórico, es cierto eso.

Lamento informarle que sus fuentes se han equivocado- le respondió el con una amable sonrisa mirando de reojo al hombre a su lado el cual no se inmutaba ante la presencia de todas esas personas- El único gran descubrimiento que voy a hacer durante los próximos meses son las de mis vacaciones.

Todos en la sala rieron ante el comentario, seguidos de nuevas preguntas y esquivas respuestas, concluyendo después de una hora y media. Cuando Kenshin y su acompañante quedaron solos en la sala este se paro estirando sus músculos y bostezando.

Pensé que nunca se iba a acabar- le dijo el al otro, captando su atención.

Para que me querías ver, Himura- le pregunto el sin ningún rodeo con su tono habitual.

Tengo que enseñarte algo, Shinomori, pero este no es el lugar indicado- le dijo el- Por favor ven a mi casa y ahí te explicare todo.

Al cabo de media hora los dos hombres llegaron a la casa de Kenshin, entrando a esta y dirigiéndose hacia la oficina de este.

Deseas algo de tomar- le pegunto Kenshin sirviéndose en baso de güisqui,

No te lo negaría- le respondo Aoshi, observando la elegante oficina y deteniéndose en la espada que colgaba de una de las puedes de esta. El mago demostraba lo antigua que era, la tela estaba descolorida y rasgada en algunas areas embelleciéndose mas aun ante los ojos de cualquier espectador.

Necesito que le des una ojeada a unos documentos que me entrego Sanosuke, no me peguntes como los consiguió por que no quiso revelarme esa infamación y personalmente yo así lo prefiero- le dijo kenshin sentándose tras su escritorio y sacando con sumo cuidado un objeto cuadrado embolvido en una gruesa tela violeta.

Aoshi desenvolvió el objeto revisando cada fase que estaba impresa en los antiguos documentos. Sus ojos destellaban con cada palabra que procesaba su cerebro. Sentía la sangre que fluía en sus venas como una braza ardiente avivada por las inclemencias del fuego. A lo lejos escuchaba que Kenshin le decía algo pero no podía entender sus palabras, se obligo a concentrase y aparentar ningún cambio dentro de su ser aunque esa tarea se le estaba haciendo casi imposible de cumplir.

Para que me los estas dando- le pregunto el aparentando turbamiento.

Esta escrito en un lenguaje muy antiguo, soy diestro en el tema pero no tanto como tu, ese es tu campo no el mío, necesito que me confirmes la ubicación de esa cueva y que me digas si el que escribe el diario es una mujer o un hombre. Necesito todo un análisis lo antes posible del diario- le dijo el mirándolo directamente a los ojos, atento ante cualquier cosa que estos expresara.

Ya sabes la ubicación- le respondió el con toda la indignación de su ser por el hecho de que varias personas se hubieran sumergido en las intimidades del rudimentario libre.

Kenshin percibió un cambio en el tono de voz de Aoshi pero no podía identificar a que se debía el imperceptible cambio.

Por los trazos largos de las letras puedo deducir que son hechos por una mujer, además se refiere a femenino en algunas partes del texto- concluyo el pasando lentamente las paginas, tensando sus músculos para controlar la terrible furia que se desataba dentro de si. Nadie tenia el derecho de hurgar en esos documentos incluso el, y mientras mas los leía mas cosas comprendía de si mismo y mas cosas lo confundía.

Detente en esa pagina- le dijo Kenshin, parándose frente a el y señalando la extraña escritura- Ese fragmento esta escrito en otro idioma, se distingue mas claro que el resto pero se me hizo imposible descifrarlo, podrías intentarlo tu.

Aoshi reviso cada trazo con sumo cuidado, lo que convertía cada minuto en hora para Kenshin que esperaba impaciente a que este hablase. Aoshi se negaba a rebelarle lo que podría significar esa palabras pero algo dentro de el, le indicaba lo contrario. Las letras brillaban como si tuvieran vida propia bajo la luz de las lámparas, confundiéndolo más sobre lo que debía hacer. A simple vista parecían un garabato pero para la escrutiñadora mente de Aoshi era un nuevo reto que lo estaba desafiando. Sobre las antiguas hojas de papiro se tornaban color cobrizo formando una singular fraca.

Ya sabes que significa – le pregunto Kenshin después de un tiempo razonable, dejándose vencer por la impaciencia y el anhelo de saber que es lo que decía.

Este lo miro de reojo y ladeo la cabeza afirmativamente, respirando profundo y aclarando la garganta para leerle lo que estaba impreso en el papel.

Camino hacia una muerte segura, pero mi muerte es inevitable. Ese es el único regalo que me han concedido, y la espada que traza mi existir. Mi corazón fue arrancado desde las entrañas de mí ser, haciéndome olvidar lo que es el amor. Sol me queda esperar y aguardar que mi sacrificio no haya sido en vano y en el me conceda la gracia de su perdón. K- termino de leer Aoshi levantándose de su asiento súbitamente, pero sin inmutar los pensamiento de Kenshin los cuales se encontraban muy lejos de hay- Debo marcharme Himura.

Kenshin reacciono a las palabras de Aoshi, mirando a la nada mientras le hablaba.

No se como lo lorgrastes descifrar, pero lo has hecho muy bien, gracias por tu ayuda no veremos mas tarde en el avión- le dijo el.

Muy bien- le contesto Aoshi y salio a toda prisa de la oficina dejando el diario sobre el escritorio.

Que te hicieron para que hayas sufrido así- se pregunto Kenshin, empacando todo lo que necesitaba en una maleta y saliendo horas mas tardes al aeropuerto, donde lo estaban esperando el resto del grupo.

**Notas de la aotura**

Hola a todos, muchas gracias por tu apoyo, este capitulo es un poco lento, pero con sus partes interesantes, en el proccimo capitulo va a empezar la accion. Cuaidensen mucho y espero sus review's bye

_**IMPORTANTE **_

_ Me gusta escribir mucho como ya ustedes saben y tengo amistades en varios países, si no es una insolencia y no tienen problema con poner su dirección postal en un review, seria un placer para mí entablar una amistad con cualquiera de ustedes. Ya se que suena un poco raro pero les seguro que no lo es, bueno lo dejo a la discreción de ustedes y si no les parece pues olvídenlo nos vemos bye _

Ahora si vamos a contestar los review:

**Jorgelr**: Hola mi amor, gracias por tu apoyo incondicional. bye

**Gaby hyatt**: Me alegra que te guste y espero que te sigue gustando.bye

**Hada:** Hola., la parte romantica de la historia se va a desembolver poco a poco. Ley tu informacion y te envidio no todos tienen la habilidad de expresar sus ideas y sentimientos por medio del dibujo, pero no me quejo yo tengo lo mio, si te gusta me encantaria que hicieras una escena de cualquiera de mis fic si asi lo prefieres... solo avisame cuidate mucho, Besos bye

**Naoko L-K**: Aoshi interpertara un papel descenlazador en esta historia, me alegra que te guste, cuidate mucho bye

**Ghia-Hikari**: MUCHICIMAS gracias por todo tu apoyo, espero que me siguas diciendo como me esta quedando, cuidate mucho besos bye


	3. III Descubriendo un pasado

Hola a todos los personages de esta historia no me pertenece le pertenece al escritor Nobuhiro Watsuki ..

**Lagrimas del corazón**

By: Lázara

**Capitulo II: Descubriendo un pasado**

Cuando Aoshi salio de la casa de Kenshin no sabia que hacer con ese nuevo descubrimiento. Había renunciado a esa vida hace muchísimo tiempo, había cambiado el rumbo de su existir, lastimando a mas de una persona, las cuales se encontraban perdidas en la historia. Pero el destino se empecinaba en recordarle sus raíces, el principio de todo. Había abandonado lo que más había amado y amaba, pero se resigno a su perdida, atento ante la próxima oportunidad que le brindara la vida. Pero ahora que esa oportunidad se le estaba presentando no sabia que hacer con ella. Tenía miedo y eso lo confundía más todavía, era un hombre fuerte si es que se podía llegar a llamar hombre ya que nadie lo sabía con exactitud.

Cuando llego al aeropuerto se encontró con Megumi y Sanosuke, ella era una de las pocas personas que lo habían ayudado cuando lo necesito y por algún tiempo fueron mas que amigos pero con el tiempo se dieron cuenta que esa relación estaba destinada al fracaso. Ya que ambos habían entregado sus corazones y no se los habían devuelto.

Gracias a Dios que llegastes- le dijo Sanosuke a Aoshi con cierta aspereza en la voz- Kenshin llamo dijo que llegaba en cinco minutos.

Hola Megumi, como estas- le pregunto el ignorando a Sanosuke.

Muy bien y tu- le respondió ella.

Igual- le respondió Aoshi, mirando después a Sanosuke- Sagara, de donde sacastes el libro que tiene Kenshin.

A Sanosuke le sorprendió que Aoshi supiera de la existencia del libro ya que dudaba que Kenshin, le revelara esa información. Al darse cuenta que tanto Aoshi como Megumi lo miraban esperando una respuesta adopto una postura indiferente y seria a la vez.

Esa es una información que no te puedo revelar- le respondió el- Por que tu curiosidad, nunca te había importado de donde salía los documentos¿por que ahora si?- pregunto.

Es solo interés profesional, nada mas- le respondió el.

Cuando Sanosuke le fue a decir algo mas, Kenshin llego disculpándose por el retraso y todos subieron al avión, quedando Aoshi junto Megumi y Sanosuke junto Kenshin.

Kenshin miraba por la ventanilla del avión distraído, sosteniendo con sumo cuidado el paquete violeta que llevaba en su regazo, tratando de adivinar el significado de las palabras que encerraban el misterioso diario. No se daba cuenta que mientras la distancia entre el y su destino se acortaba las letras del diario se iban borrando imperseptivamente. Esto no lo descubriría si no hasta muchas horas después cuando estuviera disfrutando de la calida brisa de Nápoles, Italia.

Sanosuke miraba disimuladamente a Aoshi y Megumi mientras tecleaba rápidamente en su computadora. Sin darse cuenta sus dedos se movían sobres las teclas como marionetas guiadas por un titiritero, siguiendo la rutina del eficiente programa que el mismo había creado. Sus recuerdos se aglomeraron de repente en su mente cuando sin darse cuenta apretó un botón a propósito o por casualidad. En la pantalla del monitor aparecía la misma foto que había en su casa, dos jóvenes abrazados y sonrientes mirando a todo aquel que los quisiera mirar. Nunca se atrevió a borrar la imagen por que sabia que ese era un recuerdo que no quería desperdiciar. Se quedo un breve momento mirando todos los detalles que en ella había hasta que se dio cuanta que alguien mas la estaba mirando. Cuando volteo la cabeza se encontró con los ojos de Megumi clavados en la imagen de la computadora. Estos reflejaban nostalgia, melancolía, dolor y felicidad a la vez pero lo que el siempre quiso encontrar no lo había encontrado nunca o no quiso ver que la mezcla de todos esos sentimientos juntos era el resultado de lo que quería encontrar; ya sea por miedo a su rechazo o por la indeficiencia que creía sentir al no serle fiel a ninguna mujer aunque no se lo propusiera. Megumi reacciono cuando vio que la imagen desaparecía de la pantalla, miro a Sanosuke y después continuo su conversación con Aoshi este le tomo la mano como apoyo a su inquebrantable amiga, siendo interpretado por Sanosuke con otro significado totalmente diferente.

Megumi pudiste investigar lo que te pedí- le pregunto Aoshi.

Si- respondió ella, mostrándole unos apuntes- Tienes razón, ahí algo que no concuerda con esto. Si el libro que encontró Sanosuke es lo que tú opinas estamos en peligro. Y no se que hacer.

¿Te comunicaste con tus superiores?- le pregunto el.

Si-respondió ella, respirando profundo- No les informe que nosotros teníamos el libro por que eso significaría que tendría que entregárselo y creo que a su manera no podríamos averiguar que es lo que esta pasando.

¿Entonces que les digites?

Les dije que me habían informado que el diario había aparecido dentro la comunidad de arqueólogos-dijo ella- Me respondieron que iban a averiguar, que eso era imposible nadie sabia donde estaba ese libro ya que todo lo que tenia que ver con ella estaba muy bien protegido. ¿Que significa todo esto Aoshi?

Todo me suena muy confuso- le respondió Aoshi- Desde hace mucho tiempo no confió en ellos creo que están protegiendo algo muy grande y no tengo la menor idea de lo que se trate.

Que quieres decir -le pregunto ella mirándolo.

Ellos no saben que yo estoy trabajando con tigo pero creo que pronto lo sabrán, te van a contactar cuando vean la conferencia de Himura- le dijo el.

¿Que tiene que ver Kenshin con esto?- pregunto ella.

En la mañana lo acompañe a la rueda de prensa y todas las cámaras me enfocaron ya que estuve a su lado durante todo el tiempo- dijo el- Cando ello te contacten tienes que convencerlos que tu no sabes de mi existencia. Solo diles lo mismo que saben todos los demás y debes ser mas discreta por que nos van a estar vigilando de cerca durante un tiempo.

¿Como lo sabes?-pregunto ella.

Por que esto ha pasado antes con tu abuelo-le dijo el.

Pero mi abuelo se suicido hace muchos años- le dijo ella a sabiendas que el ya lo sabia.

Solo te digo que tengas cuidado, no confió en ellos y te aconsejo que tu tampoco confíes, detrás de todo este teatro se esconde una misteriosa sombra, y no voy a dejar que te alcance- le dijo el mirándola a los ojos directamente para después voltear su mirada la ventanilla del avión.

Que me estas queriendo decir- le dijo ella- ¿Crees que alguien no esta traicionando?

Aoshi no le respondió y se mantuvo en silencio pensando en todo lo que había pasado los últimos tiempos hasta que llegaron a Italia.

Cuando salieron del aeropuerto el cielo estaba despejando inundando todo el colorido paisaje con exuberantes girasoles de un color amarillo intenso. El aire era una mezcla de olores donde se podía distinguir el fuerte olor de la uva fermentada. Todos miraban el paisaje desde el interior del autobús que los llevaría hasta Nápoles. Cuando llegaron ya estaba oscureciendo y los cuatro estaban cansados por del largo viaje y el cambio de horarios. Cada uno subió a su habitación y descanso por un par de horas, hasta que todos se pusieron a trabajar cada uno por un camino diferente.

Sanosuke se mantenía en su cuarto con varios mapas de la ciudad y los alrededores escaneando la topografía de la región y buscando en la base de datos del instituto de meteorología las ultimas actividades sísmicas importantes. Descubriendo un extraño patrón sísmico durante los últimos años. Megumi entro en una acogedora biblioteca, la cual era atendida por agradable hombre de ojos negros y cabello blanco por la edad.

Muy buenas noches señor- le dijo ella mirando algunos de los libros que se encontraban en las estanterías.

El hombre la miro y le sonrió dándose cuenta que no le aria daño.

Muy buenas noches bella dama- le respondió el sonrojando a Megumi.

Hola, mi nombre es Takani Megumi, estoy buscando toda clase de información relacionada con las cuevas de Cumas- le dijo ella.

Ya veo- dijo el- Mi nombre es Nicolás Maneli, soy el dueño de esta modesta biblioteca y creo que puedo serle útil en lo que esta buscando. Por favor siéntese, desea una taza de vino.

Muchas gracias- le respondió ella, sintiendo el fuerte aroma de la bebida minutos después.

Esta ciudad esta llena de mitos y leyendas que giran incansablemente alrededor de esas cuevas- decía Nicolás, ingiriendo poco a poco el delicioso vino, mientras Megumi tomaba nota- Algunos dicen que en su interior vive algo maligno, por que nadie puede quedarse dentro de ella durante mucho tiempo. Una de estas leyendas dice que hace mucho tiempo un Ángel de blancas plumas se enamoro de un maligno demonio, el la obligo a abandonar el cielo convirtiéndose en un ser humano. Pero cuando ella se dio cuenta que el no la amaba que todo había sido una mentira se suicido, siendo su cuerpo absorbido por la luz y la oscuridad den las cuevas, haciendo que de sus entrañas salgan gritos de dolor, ciertas épocas del año. Otra leyenda dice que en esas cuevas se reunían las sibilas, ellas le transmitían los mensajes de los Dioses a todos los mortales que fueran en busca de su sabiduría.

¿Y usted que es lo que cree?- le pregunto ella.

Yo creo que las cuevas encierran un gran misterio, en su interior se puede sentir un gran poder y todo aquel que le tema al conocimiento puede confundirlo con maldad pero lo cierto es que nadie puede entrar con malas intenciones o si no las cuevas se los tragan- le respondió el.

Por que dice que no se pueden entrar a la cueva con malas intencione- le dijo Megumi mirando unas fotografías que se encontraban cerca de ella.

No se como responderle, pero lo que se es que pareciera que la cueva quisiera proteger un tesoro muy preciado para ella- le respondió el anciano parándose a la misma vez que Megumi.

Muchas gracias por toda su ayuda se la agradezco en el alma- le respondió ella y se marcho.

Aoshi se dirigió a un pulcro establecimiento en el cual se vendían artesanías y antigüedades de la ciudad. Al entrara a la tienda respiro profundo y se preparo para enfrentarse con el principio de su pasado. La tienda estaba desierta dado que era bastante tarde en la noche y estaba a punto de cerrar.

Lo lamento señor, estamos serrando- dijo una joven tímidamente ante la dura mirada de Aoshi.

Derramo las lagrimas que brotan de mi corazón, a cambio del perdón de este humilde servidor- dijo Aoshi mirando los ojos de la aturdida joven la cual no tenia ni la menor idea de lo que el estaba diciendo.

No entiendo lo que me esta diciendo señor- le dijo ella.

Aoshi espero unos segundos por que sabia que la persona a la que estaban dirigidas esas palabras lo escuchaba. Detrás de una puerta, apareció un hombre de pequeña estatura, cabellos negros al igual que sus ojos. No sabia que estaba haciendo Aoshi en su tienda, pero fuese lo que fuese solo podía significar problemas.

El perdón se le concede a aquellos que son merecedores de tan alto galardón, por que significa el arrepentimiento verdadero y en ti ese sentimiento no se a arraigado, todavía- le dijo el hombre saliendo de su escondite y confundiendo mas a la muchacha.

No pido perdón por lo que hice si no, por las lagrimas que hice derramar- le respondió el esperando la respuesta del otro hombre.

El hombre respiro profundo y medito durante un momento la respuesta de Aoshi hasta que se le acerco y le propino un fuerte golpe en la cara dejando petrificada a la muchacha que estaba observando todo lo sucedido.

Entiendo lo que hiciste y te respeto por eso, solo así podías protegerlas de ellos, pero no te perdono el daño que le causantes a mi pobre niña- le dijo el. Extendiendo su mano en forma de saludo.

Gracias por entenderlo Okina- le respondió el estrechando su mano.

¿Y que es lo que te trae por aquí?- le pregunto Okina.

Creo que deberíamos hablar en privado- le dijo Aoshi mirando a la chica que se acercaba a ellos.

Ella es mi protegida Aoshi, su nombre es Kimara Bóchelo- le dijo Okina observando la expresión en la cara de su nuevo invitado.

Yo creí que, yo creí que avían prohibido el amparara a seres humanos bajo nuestra custodia, las ultimas ordenes fueron que no podíamos intervenir, por eso fui expulsado en su mayoría- dijo Aoshi confundido.

Tienes toda la razón pero esta pequeña no es un ser común y corriente, en sus venas corre la sangre de una humana pero también las lagrimas del corazón- le explico Okina, confundiendo mas a Aoshi.

¿No entiendo Okina?- le dijo el tomando asiento en una mesa que estaba cerca de ellos, después que los tres estuvieron cómodos Okina le explico todo a Aoshi el cual no daba crédito a lo que sus oídos escuchaban.

Al despertar antes de tiempo en Gigantes teutones, y empezar con tu investigación le dio paso a los ancianos que desconfiaran de ti. No se por que pero presiento que tu expulsión fue tan solo un pretexto, aunque tu hayas tenido la culpa de ese evento. Sabias que no podías interferir en los asuntos de los humanos y aun así lo hiciste, y al salvarle la vida a ese hombre con Lágrimas del corazón, firmaste tu destierro. Ese hombre poco tiempo después que tu desaparecistes conoció a una bella mujer la cual le robo el corazón y juntos pudieron procrear una criatura. La madre murió en el parto y el hombre sacrifico su vida para salvar a su hija el fruto de su amor- decía Okina mirando con el rabillo del ojo como Kimara pestañaba rápidamente al escuchar su propia historia.

Eso no puede ser, nosotros no podemos reprocrearnos con seres humanos por que eso significaría una muerte segura para el padre, la made y la criatura- le dijo Aoshi, mas confundido que antes.

Ese hombre le entrego a su hija el don que tu le habías entregado a el, pero antes de morir me la entrego a mi para que la protegiera, hasta que su padre del corazón tomara su lugar- concluyo Okina viendo la cara de las dos personas que tenia frente a el, las cuales estaban pálidas como el papel

¿Estas queriendo decir que ella es mi hija?- e pregunto Aoshi desconcertado por primera ves desde hace mucho tiempo.

No directamente, pero si indirectamente, en sus venas corre tanta sangre tuya como de sus padres por ende es tu deber que la cuides y la eduques, pero no te tienes que preocupar por eso por el momento; ella se quedara bajo mi tutela hasta que culmine los estudios requeridos y tu puedas resolver algunas asuntos pendientes-le dijo Okina.

Entiendo- le dijo Aoshi examinando bien a la chica la cual aparentaba unos quince años, tenía el cabello color marrón y la piel quemada por el sol. Aoshi dedujo que se parecía a su verdadero padre, pero tenia los mismos ojos azules hielo de el, los cuales se fundían en una calida sonrisa la cual intuyo perteneció a su madre.

No lo puedo creer- dijo Kimara en voz baja.

Creelo, puesto que todo es verdad- dijo Okina-Y ahora Aoshi¿que es lo que te trae a mí?

Algo esta mal, encontraron un diario el cual nadie sabia su localización y los ancianos dicen que eso es imposible ya que nadie sabe nada acerca de ella. Necesito tu ayuda en todo este asunto- le respondió el.

Eso es imposible, pero te voy a ayudar ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que tuve noticias de ella, nos mantendremos en contacto- le dijo Okina y se pudo en pie seguido de Aoshi el cual se despidió y prometió volver en otra oportunidad y hablar en calma con Kimara.

Mientras Kenshin probaba un exquisito vino tinto en el balcón de la terraza de su cuarto, mientras desenvolvía el empaque violeta y pasaba las páginas en blanco que horas antes estaban colmadas de diversas escrituras. No sabia que hacer y lo primero que pensó fue que estaba frente a una ilusión pero por más que se restregaba los ojos para cerciorarse de que estaba despierto, las paginas no dejaban de estar en blanco. En un descuido de su desesperación derramo la copa de vino sobres las estériles hojas revelándole un secreto el cual el desconocía.

El primer día después de luna llena la oscuridad se ilumina y revela los secretos que con tanto celo protege, pero todo aquel que se atreva a salir a la luz tendrá que seguir la oscuridad para arrancarme una lagrima del corazón. K- las letras aparecían y desaparecían al mismo tiempo en que Kenshin las leía dejándolo al borde de la tensión al darse cuenta que esa era la clave para empezar su gran descubrimiento.

* * *

**Notas de la autora**

Hola lamento mucho el retrazo de este capitulo, el problema es que no tengo internet y estoy de vacaciones. estoy haciendo todo loposible para conectarme asi que les pido tengan un poco de pasiencia con migo si jajajaja. Cuidensen mucho nos leemos besos bye. Ha espero que este capitulo les guste lo hice mas largo a peticion popular y a medida que vaya habanzando la historia tambien lo van a ir haciendo los capitulos.

1. herema: Hola me alegra que te guste la historia, la historia desde este punto empieza a ponerse interesante asi que espero tus comentarios cuidate mucho nos leemos besos bye.

2. Daniel Tapia: Hola profesor es todo un honor para mi que tenga tan buena opinion sobre mi trabajo. El problema de la ortografia es mi talon de Aquiles, pero descuide ya estoy trabajando en eso, espero le guste este nuevo capitulo y sobre mis otras historias solo debe precionar minombre y le van a aparecer mis otros trabajos. Espero que le guste tanto como este nos vemos cuidese mucho, nes estaremos viendo en Belen :)

3. Alexandra Shinomori: Hola como estas, espero qeu bien, jeje si lo se soy mala pero creeme Misao va a estar muy bien acompañada cuando este lienzo empeize a tomar forma. Espero te guste este capitulo nos vemos pronto en el proccimo capitulo cuidate mucho besos bye.

4. Kity: HOla.

5. jorgelr: Hola, no te preocupes por la direccion se donde vives jajaja. Gracias por tus alagos aunque con tigo no se si son siertos aunque no te guste me vas a decir lo mismo pero bueno prefieroo creertelos. Mua te amo un besote para ti bye.

6. Ghia-Hikari : Hola si me llego tu email. y lo de los cap. no desesperes espero que este sea lo suficiente largo por ahora. Dime qeu tal me qeudo cuidate mucho y que salgas super bien en tu operacion y no te preocupes lo unico bueno de los hospitales es que te lo hacen todo y tu no tienes que hacer nada jajaja besos bye.

7. HADA Hola puedes hacer el dubujo que mas te guste, tu estas leyendo la historia puedes escoger tu preferida con migo no hay problema, me alegra que te guste tanto esta histori y espero que pase lo mismo con este capitulo. Nos vemos cuidate mucho besos bye.

8. gabyhyatt: A medida que pase la historia se va a ir descubriendo el misterio de que son, pero por ahora te vas a tener que conformar con que no son simples seres humanos, cuidate y dime que tal este cap. bye.

9. Numat: Muchas gracias por todos tus cumplidos espero seguir alcanzando todas tus espectativas a medida que se vayad esenredando esta historia. Lamento la demora pero es que tengo problemas con el internet. Cuidate mucho y dime si te gusto el cap. nos leeremos pronto besos bye.

10. naoko L-K: El diario es de jeje lo siento no te puedo decir si no se rompe el encanto de la historia solo te digo que estes atenta a la lectura en donde aparecen arias pistas jaja cuidate mucho nos vemos besos bye.

11.Kao-ryu: Hola lamento mucho la demora es que tengo varios problemitas con el internet. Respecto a si era Aoshi pues bueno si era para qeu no digan que soy tan mala. Pero el resto vas a tener que esperar jaja cuidate mucho espero te guste el cap. besos bye.


	4. IV Sueños reveladores

Hola a todos los personajes de esta historia no me pertenece le pertenece al escritor Nobuhiro Watsuki ..

Lagrimas del corazón

By: Lázara

**Capitulo IV: **Sueños reveladores

Hechizante, esa era la única palabra que podía describir ese lugar. El sol brillaba con intensidad haciéndole competencia a los mares de girasoles que se cernían sobre el campo conquistando todo terreno fértil que quisiera expandir su semilla, su exótico color amarillo casi naranja en algunos partes y casi dorado en otras hacia que el Sol se sintiera orgulloso cuando estas se dirigían a el abarcando toda su atención y moviéndose sigilosamente al compás de su efímera canción. Lentamente la noche fue cayendo y fue como un pestañas en el rostro de un bebe, rápido pero impresionante.

El cambio de horario estaba perturbando el reloj biológico de los cuatro arqueólogos. Mientras el viento surcaba los largos pasillos de las floridas calles y abrazaba las hojas de los frondosos árboles, envolviendo en su secreta y seductora danza a dos personas que caminaban desde distintas direcciones hacia el mismo hotel.

El cielo estaba claro dejando ver una multitud de estrellas en la vastedad de su firmamento, parecía que en cualquier momento caerían en una torrencial lluvia de destellos, iluminado la tenue noche que la luna no lograba iluminar. Megumi admiraba el paisaje mientras caminaba por las calles de la ciudad, dándose cuenta que era la tercer vez que pasaba por esa camino.

Eso no me puede estar pasando a mi- se dijo tratando de encontrara a alguien para que le dijera como volver al hotel- El aire nocturno puede llegar a ser tan acogedor como tan indiferente- se dijo nuevamente recordando una hermosa noche muy parecida a esa, estando abrazada a la persona que mas amaba y después de un tiempo llego a despreciar. Camina sin mirar por donde iba siendo sus instintos y sus pies los que tomaran conciencia de su situación y la guiaran hacia su destino final.

Cuando se dio cuanta ya estaba en el lobby del hotel viendo como Aoshi hablaba con Sanosuke en la barra.

Ha habido una serie de movimientos sísmicos en esta zona durante los últimos doscientos años, a simple vista parecen desordenados y sin ningún patrón pero una vez que los analice descubrí algo impresionante- le decía Sanosuke a Aoshi cuando fue interrumpido por Megumi.

¿Qué es impresionante?- pregunto ella.

Sanosuke hizo un resoplido de fastidio por el simple hecho de tener que explicarlo todo de nuevo así que se levanto de la barra, pago la cuanta y le dijo a sus compañeros que lo siguieran. Mientras entraban al elevador Sanosuke miraba de reojo a Megumi y Aoshi, ninguno de los dos se había dado cuenta de cómo este los miraba ya que se encontraban absortos en sus pensamientos.

Pocos minutos después entraron a la habitación de Kenshin quien había conseguido por obra y gracia de Dios que le subieran algunas cosas de comer casi a media noche.

¿Que encontraron?- pregunto el indicándoles que comieran y se sentaran.

Aparentemente hay un patrón que une a los sismos en esta área- empezó a decir Sanosuke mientras se engullía la comida a la boca- Desde hace mucho tiempo estos existen pero durante los últimos doscientos años se han vuelto mas cortos pero mas intensos. A primera vista parece… bueno no parece nadad pero hubo algo que me llamo la atención el eje principal de todos los sismos indica que se inicien en las cuevas o por lo menos en esa área, no esta probado científicamente pero hay fuentes que afirman el hecho de que se sienten mas fuertes mientras mas te acercas a las cuevas. Cuando analice toda la información la duración de los temblores se transformo- Sanosuke tomo un baso y lo lleno de sake calmando la excitación que sentía mientras hablaba- No lo vas a creer Kenshin pero los temblores de alguna manera son una especie rudimentaria de calve Morse.

Que es lo que dice- le pregunto Megumi antes que Kenshin pudiera preguntar.

Es extraño pero la frase se repite una y otra vez diciendo siempre lo mismo "_Ayúdame Oniguabanchu"_ eso es todo lo que dice- dijo Sanosuke sirviéndose otro baso de sake.

Aoshi no podía respirar, sentía las palabras pronunciadas por Sanosuke latiéndole en la cabeza, solo dos personas en el universo sabían de la existencia de ese nombre. Algo estaba pasando y tenía que moverse rápido antes que pasara algo peor.

Aoshi…Aoshi- le decía Megumi captando la atención de los otros- Te sientes bien estas pálido y temblando.

S… si, si estoy bien solo un poco casado, con permiso me tengo que retirar Himura, Sagara, Takani- dijo el y se marcho.

¿Que le paso al cubo de hielo?- pregunto Sanosuke siendo reprimió por una dura mirada de Megumi haciéndolo enojar.

Es mejor que todos descansemos mañana hablaremos sobre todo lo demás- les dijo Kenshin y los dos arqueólogos salieron dirigiéndose cada uno a su habitación.

¿Que significan esas dos palabras para ti Shinomori?- le pregunto Kenshin a la noche mientras probaba el deliciosos vino tinto.

Las largas horas de la noche se le hicieron eternas a Aoshi, no podía desaparecer del hotel y llegar hasta las cuevas por que sabia que lo estaban vigilando y muy de cerca. Ella lo necesitaba como había sido tan egoísta y tratar de olvidarla cuando el le debía la vida y en parte también el corazón.

Mientras cerraba los ojos y se iba venciendo por el sueño fragmentos de lejanos recuerdos surcaban su cabeza como ardientes flechas destruyendo la barrera que había construido para mantenerlas a salvo a ellas y a el.

Esa noche se le manifestó uno de los tantos preciados recuerdos atesorados en su corazón, se coló entre la hendidura de su inconsciente y lo soñó con tal claridad que mientras dormía sus ojos brotaban lagrimas de felicidad y de tristeza.

Sangre todo estaba cubierto de sangre, sus amigos yacían esparcidos sobre la tierra húmeda bañada en sangre, una espada atravesaba su cuerpo y sabía que la muerte era lo único que lo esperaba después que serrara los ojos. No quería morir, quería venganza, quería matar al maldito que lo había traicionado y había acecinado a su amigos a su familia a los Oniguabanchu. Con la poca fuerza que le quedaba en su cuerpo fue destajando a todo aquel que se le atravesara, no era un acecino a sangre fría pero no iba a permitir que ese mal nacido se quedara con vida. Según iba avanzando mas heridas se iban formando en su cuerpo y mas lento se hacia su avance pero por eso no dejaba de ser letal. Cuando se detuvo estaba frene al miserable traidor, Soujiroh Seta dijo lenta y forzosamente. La sonrisa que siempre había tatuada en su rostro fue mermando con cada paso que Aoshi daba. Soujiroh sujeto su espada y se enfrento a Aoshi atravesando nuevamente su cuerpo, Aoshi ante esta ultima estocada no pudo hacer nada y se dejo caer derrotado en un charco de lodo formado de su propia sangre. Soujiroh se alejo de el dejándolo solo para que muriera lenta y dolorosamente sin siquiera darle el placer de una muere rápida y no tan aguda.

Todo lo veía borroso pero distinguió un cuerpo que caminaba entre los muertos con un largo y fino traje negro, cuando llego hasta el le agarro su cabeza apoyándola en sus piernas y quitando de su cara el flequillo de sus negros cabellos. ¿Eres la muerte? le pregunto el haciendo que ella sonriera, no, le respondió la mujer de ojos tristes. Yo soy la vida después de la muerte le dijo ella y se acerco a su boca dejando salir un aliento blanco y brotando de sus ojos una roja y espesa lagrima, mas roja y mas espesa que la misma sangre.

Cuando abrió los ojos lo primero que vio fue a la mujer de largo vestido negro mirando el horizonte con un melancolía tan grande que le partió el corazón.

Donde estoy le pregunto el levantándose y comprobando que en su cuerpo no había ni una sola herida.

Te he dado el regalo que todos los mortales desean obtener te he dado el regalo de sanar de vivir y de seguir existiendo hasta que llegue tu final Shinomori Aoshi- le dijo ella.

Yo no se de que me estas hablando, quien eres como te llamas.

No te atormentes, todo lo vas a ir entendiendo poco a poco ahora debes terminar con lo que empezaste en el campo de batalla y después te diré quien soy.

Aoshi realizo su venganza tal como Soujiroh le había hecho el, devolviéndole el favor dejándolo que muriera en medio de la gran sala de su 2inmenso hogar sin darse cuenta que una mujer lo observaba desde un escondite sonriendo ante esa magnifica oportunidad. Cuado volvió a la cueva ella lo miro y le sonrió levemente sin dejar ese mirada triste que empañaba sus fieros ojos azules.

Mi nombre es Kaoru y soy una Lagrima del corazón- le dijo ella contestándole todas las preguntas que el tenia.

Después de eso viajaron juntos durante mucho tiempo ayudando a sanar a múltiples personas hasta que conoció a la mejor amiga de Kaoru. Tenia la apariencia de una niña mimada pero se llevo una gran sorpresa cuando fue descubriendo sus múltiples atributos y le fue robando el corazón al igual que el a ella.

Mientras en otra de las habitaciones Megumi estaba teniendo un extraño sueño.

Estaba en el medio de las cuevas y todo estaba iluminado, era de noche pero todo estaba iluminado, había cristales de cuarzo que brillaban como diamantes bajo la luz de una lámpara. Sentía que algo la estaba llamando y no sabia que, camino entre las múltiples cavidades de las rocas dejándose guiar por esa miserioso llamado cuando llego a un gran montículo de piedra donde se veía una diminuta hendidura, advirtiendo azules cristales que brillaban con mas intensidad y vibraban mientras mas se acercaba. Cuando extendió sus manos todo se ilumino y abrió sus ojos empapada en sudor sobre la cómoda cama del hotel, no recordando nada de lo que había soñado pero tenia la fuerte impresión de que era algo muy impotente.

Cuando amaneció Aoshi estaba ansioso por llegar a las cuevas, Megumi estaba confundida sobre su extraño sueño y no había podido pegar un ojos desde que se despertó sobresaltada a media madrugada, Sanosuke tenia un fuerte dolor de cabeza por la borrachera que se había dado en su habitación junto a unas amigas que conoció en el bar, pero ya estaba controlando la situación tomándose un pomo de Avil's. Mientras Kenshin preparaba todo para llegar lo antes posible a las cuevas y verificar si lo que había visto era un revelador sueño o inventos de su imaginación.

Muy lejos de ahí un ángel que había dejado de ser ángel por salvar lo que amaba, una amor que había dejado de ser amor para entregarse a la oscuridad recorría el mundo esperando el momento para su reaparición. Había esperado largo tiempo para poder tenerla nuevamente entre sus brazos auque ella no quisiera esta vez. Lo había perdido todo por ella, lo había dejado todo por ella, había cometido el pecado mas grande que un ángel puede cometer, había matado y lo había disfrutado, había disfrutado derruyendo a aquel que le había quitado lo único verdaderamente puro que había tenido. Se la había robado, la había convertido en un hermoso árbol llenos de hojas y flores, pero hueco y vació por dentro. Se había convertido en la criatura más utópica jamás imaginada sobre la mente de cualquier insignificante mortal. Sus labios eran firmes y carnosos delicados pero firmes, su cuerpo era flexible como los tronco del bambú y tan resistente como la madera de un roble. Pero lo que mas lo impactaba eran sus ojos, sus ojos era dos perfectas esferas creadas por las pinceladas del mar, el mar había vaciado su contenido dentro de sus ojos obsequiándole toda la magia que contenían sus aguas, magia azul oscura que no era comparable ni en la milésima parte por su verdadera belleza.

Estaba obsesionado con ella, con su recuerdos, con sus caricias, con su cuerpo, con sus ojos; pero ella, ella lo había apartado, lo había intentado destruir hace ya muchísimo tiempo y casi lo había logrando. Pero ahora estaba esperando su despertar y cuando eso sucediera sería toda de el, siempre de el y absolutamente de el, aunque tuviese que beberle la sangre del corazón y vaciarle las lagrimas de los ojos.

Sentía una gran furia dentro de el, esta vez estaba preparado y estaba dispuesto a todo con tal de hacerle pagar todos los malditos que lo habían pulsado del cielo. Era más poderoso que todos ellos juntos y tenia unas cuantas sorpresas reservadas para el final.

No se podía queja durante siglos estuvo viviendo como un rey, pero un rey a la sombra de otros y ya se había cansado de ese jueguito. Tenia una enorme fortaleza con paredes de granito y hierro forjado, resistente a cualquier ataque aunque sabia que eso era inútil ya que esa fortaleza no los iba a detener solo el podía y nadie mas. Tenia a innumerables súbditos trabajando para el esperando el momento indicado para su aparición.

Y toda la espera a valido la pena por que dentro de poco ella va a despertar y todo gracias a un grupo de arqueólogos deseosos de descubrir que había tras las hojas de un antiguo diario- dijo el mirando con sus rojos ojos la inmensa bóveda celeste, no imaginado que dentro de ese grupo de arqueólogos estaban las personas que podían arruinar sus planes.

Señor ya todo esta listo para nuestra partida- dijo la voz de un hombre inclinado su cabeza cuando el ángel convertido en demonio lo traspaso con una intensa mirada.

Excelente, Soujiroh, ha llegado el momento del reencuentro- le respondió el.

Si mi señor Shishio- dijo Soujiroh y se marcho.

Mientras que en Italia Kenshin y los otros esperaban pacientemente sentados en los asientos de una camioneta alquilada por el equipo para así fuera más fácil la transportación. Cuando llegaron a la cueva el chofer se negó a entrar diciendo que la cueva estaba a poseída y nadie podía entrar en ella que por favor le dijeran a que hora quería que los fuera a recoger. Después de arreglar ese pequeño problema todos bajaron el equipo y Aoshi recordó la última vez que había estado en ese lugar una oscura noche donde habían elegido seguir en la oscuridad aunque fuera hecho de luz.

Megumi necesito que me digas que fue lo que averiguastes sobre las cuevas- le pregunto Kenshin armando parte de los instrumentos de Sanosuke.

Bueno al parecer hay varias versiones sobre lo que sucede aquí dijo ella sin dejar de trabajar y tomando una fotografías ara analizarlas mas tarde- Una de ellas es que en su interior habitaban las Silabas y ellas e transmitían a los mortales los mensajes que los dioses les quisieran enviar. El otro es muy diferente, dicen que un ángel de blancas plumas se enamoro de un demonio y este la obligo a dejar el cielo convirtiéndola en un ser humano pero cuando ella se dio cuanta que el no la amaba se suicido en esas cuevas siendo absorbido su cuerpo por la luz y la oscuridad.

Aoshi escuchaba atentamente el relato de Megumi sintiendo algo familiares sus palabras pero no sabia que.

¿Y que opinas tu?- l pregunto Kenshin.

Bien aunque suene descabellado las Silabas son de procedencia griega y encajan perfectamente en la historia de este país- le contesto ella.

Pero- dio Sanosuke haciendo que ella lo mirase.

Pero el fenómeno de los rastros de esta cultura existen mucho antes que la civilización griega mucho antes que las mas antiguas, el problema es que su símbolo aparece en casi todas las culturas, es algo imperceptible casi borroso es como una señal solo para aquellos que sepan que buscar- dijo ella sin darse cuenta del grave error que había cometido.

¿Símbolo?- pregunto Kenshin.

Bueno si símbolo- le respondió Megumi no teniendo otra alternativa ante la dorada mirada de Kenshin- Anoche estuve investigando un poco mas y en casi todas las civilizaciones aparece el mismo símbolo una lagrima y un corazón, no se con exactitud que significa pero todavía sigo en ellos- dijo mintiendo.

Una lagrima y un corazón dices- dijo Kenshin no tan convencido de que estaba diciendo la verdad.

Si así es- le respondió el.

Y cuando no los ibas a decir- le pregunto nuevamente.

Tan pronto tuviera toda la información corroborada- le respondió ella ofendida ante el certero doble sentido que tenia su voz.

Kenshin no le respondió nada pero miro a Sanosuke el cual pensaba lo mismo que el.

**Continuara…**

**Notas de la Autora**

Hola a todos se que me quieren linchar por la gran demora a la he sometido a su paciencia pero es que como algunos de ustedes saben estaba de viaje y pues no tuve mucho tiempo para escribir así que como se lo prometí a unas congeladas amigas de Chile y a otras calurosas de México aquí esta el tan esperado cap. Los otros fic ya están manos a la obra pro bueno soy una y ase falta ponerse a trabajar para que no me tiren tomates cuado los lean.

Estoy muy contenta con este cap. por que e que va a valer la pena la demora, para mi es un excelente capitulo y las cosas se van a ir complicando espero les guste tanto como me ha gustado a mi. Nos vemos y espero sus review.

Bueno Ahora si vamos a contestar los review…

Numat: Hola me alegra que te guste como va quedando la historia, yo ago lo que puedo y espero que este cap. sea lo suficiente largo mire que me e esmerado haciéndolo. Nuevamente perdona por la demora ero es que estaba de viaje y pues bueno se m hizo algo imposible. Cuídate mucho y espero leas este cap. y te siga gustando nos vemos en el próximo cap. besos bye .

Kao-ryu: jaja hola ya se que ff no lo es todo pero para mi la escritura lo es y por eso trato de dar lo mejor de mi. Sobre tus dudas bueno tiene n poco de todo pero si tienes alguna en específico solo dime y yo con mucho gusto te voy a explicar todo. Gracias por tus ánimos son muy apreciados en esta parte del mundo bueno cuídate y nos veremos pronto besos bye .

GabyHyatt: Hola lamento que te estés enredando pero cualquier duda puedes preguntar, en tu review me preguntas sobre una chica y no se de quien hablas, pero si es sobre Kimura Bochelo, ella es la hija indirecta de Aoshi. Cuídate mucho besos bye

Hada: Hola ya regrese lamentablemente en las batallas que me meto se llaman otras historias publicadas en ff y por eso parece que desaparezco en acción pero bueno de vez en cuando aparezco dejando a los pobres lectores como tu con las ganas de seguir leyendo que va a pasar en el próximo cap. Me alegra que te guste la leyenda estoy segura que este cap. te va gustar también bueno nos estamos escribiendo en el próximo cap. y espero tu review cuídate mucho besos bye

Shysei: Hola espero que la demora no te haya quitado las ganas de seguir leyendo esta historia pero creo que cuando leas el cap. me vas a perdonar cuídate mucho y espero te siga gustando besos bye

Ghia-Hikari: Hola perdona la demora, pero estaba de viaje, ojala sigas mucho mejor de la operación ya estés brincando y saltando por todas partes jaja… y Sobre la carta bueno yo sigo esperando a que la mandes y que te siga gustando mi historia y este nuevo cap. el cual creo que este muy bueno… bueno cuídate y nos estamos viendo por aquí besos bye

Alexandra Shinomori: Hola me siento como una niña chiquita por demorarme tanto actualizando pero bueno y estoy aquí. Gracias por tu recomendación sobre la ortografía la verdad es que soy un desastre en ello. Agradezco a Dios que las computadoras tengan Spelling grammar o por lo menos la mía jajaja pero yo no tengo ningún problema con una manito extra en ese asunto así que cuando quieras. Espero te guste este cap. donde hay algunas sorpresas escondidas que estoy segura te gustaron y te va a gustar lo que sigue cuídate mucho nos vemos bye

**Y a todas esas personas que leen la historia y no dejan un review… . bueno gracias como quiera por leerla y espero que les siga gustando y no sea malitos y dejen un review aunque sea para decir lo loca que estoy jaja nos vemos cuídense mucho besos bye **


	5. Sorry

Hola a todos mis lectores… Quisiera pedirles disculpas por la tremenda demora que me e visto realizar al no actualizar mis historias en fanfiction.

Quisiera decirles que tan pronto como la semana entrante van a estar leyendo los próximos capítulos de las historias en este orden:

Doble vida

Lagrimas del corazón

Metamorfosis

Les quiero agradecer por su paciencia con migo pero he tenido unos problemas personales con mi familia y no he podido escribir últimamente… los capítulos ya están hecho lo único que le falta es pasarlos a la comp.

POR FAVOR SOLO ESPEREN UNA SEMANA MAS Y TENDRÁN UNA MERECIDA RECOMPENSA POR TODA ESTA DEMORA SE LOS ASEGURO..

Y si me quieren linchar por medio de los review pues adelante es toda mi culpa ;;

Att: Lazara


	6. V El despertar de un largo sueño

Hola a todos, los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen le pertenecen al escritor Nobuhiro Watsuki…

**Lagrimas del corazón**

By: Lázara

**Capitulo V**: El despertar de un largo sueño

Días antes que el grupo de arqueólogos tocara tierra Italiana un suceso inesperado había sacudido el planeta no siendo captado por nadie.

En el momento que el misterioso libro protegido meticulosamente por Kenshin toco las manos de Aoshi una tenue onda de energía surco todo el planeta, despertando paulatinamente a las personas indicadas. Entre las hirvientes arenas del desierto del Sahara se encontraba uno de los lugares mas venerados en esa región, el Valle de reyes. Entre las montañas de rocas rojizas que adornaban el místico lugar se desenterraban las tumbas de poderosos faraones del Antiguo Egipto, pero escondida entre las diversas cavidades inexistentes para la humanidad, se encontraba en una cámara apartada, oculta de todo ojo humano un sarcófago pequeño adornado en la tapa de este con todo los honorarios egipcios, pero diferenciándolo en su sello ya que este solo lucia un ojo egipcio con una lagrima roja saliendo de el.

Lentamente la tapa de la cripta se fue moviendo y de ella la débil mano de una persona se asomo a recibir la luz que se filtraba a través de las corrientes de agua subterráneas. Mientras la tapa iba cayendo al suelo arenoso la persona que se encontraba en su interior iba saliendo. Sus ropas eran típicas de la época una falda larga plisada de blanco lino semi transparente pero no dejando ver sus partes intimas, este era sujetado en su cintura con un cinturón de oro. Su cuerpo estaba constituido por delicadas curvas de piel blanquísima que resaltaban a la luz contrastando con su largo cabello negro esparcido sobre sus hombros y sus verdes ojos comparados únicamente con la piedra de jade verde que adornaba su cabeza en forma de corona. Fue avanzando tímidamente por los pasillos del sagrado cementerio, descubriendo los cambios que había sufrido con el paso del tiempo.

Cuando salio fuera del recinto el calor sofocante del sol la golpeo sin piedad, avanzo por las calientes arenas hasta que se encontró con un grupo de trabajadores que la vieron salir del valle con sus vestimentas. Tan pronto como ella se les acerco y les hablo en lenguaje antiguo estos se postraron a sus pies y la cubrieron con una túnica color crema y la condujeron hacia donde quisiera ir.

En el transcurso de su viaje hacia la costa fue cambiando sus ropas por unas más modernas, unos pantalones blancos y una camisa sin mangas. Velozmente fue aprendiendo los últimos acontecimientos de la historia gracias a sus habilidades tocando la cabeza de cualquier individuo y obteniendo la infamación que quisiese.

Cuando llego a su destino se deslumbro ante la belleza de los campos de soles. Su belleza no había mermado con el tiempo y eso la inundaba de felicidad. Cuando llego a la entrada de las cuevas de Cumas se detuvo descansando ante el agotador viaje que había empezado días atrás.

Hacia mucho tiempo que no despertaba y la última vez que lo hice fue un momento negro- pensó ante la paz que se sentía en ese lugar. Había perdido lo que mas amaba por su cobardía, pero su deber era más importante que sus sentimientos y eso lo sabia muy bien.

Es hora de ponerle fin a tu demonio- dijo la reina de ojos jade, quitándose la capa y avanzando hacia la oscuridad de la cueva mientras los primeros rayos del sol despuntaban en el alba.

Cuando entro a la cueva se paro frente a un enorme montículo de piedras de Cuarzo, cuando la luz toco las frías rocas estas emanaron destellos de luz en todas direcciones alcanzando a la misteriosa mujer, ante tal espectáculo miro hacia arriba y de su espalda se desprendieron dos enormes alas negras acompañadas de un aliento blanco que salio de su boca envolviendo su cuerpo en un brillo oscuro casi sobrenatural. Toco la piedra con una melancólica mirada, dejando que sus pensamientos divagaran en la tempestad de su corazón.

Sin importar el tiempo que pase nunca voy a entender por que estamos en la oscuridad si estamos hechos de luz, amiga- dijo ella tocando sus suaves y negras plumas las cuales se confundían con su ahora trenzado cabello- No es justo que pases por esto otra vez, lo destruiste una vez y con el se fue tu alma, tu espíritu, con el se fue tu corazón. Vas a permitir que esta vez no deje nada de ti; no me dejes tu también Kaoru- le dijo ella a la soledad escuchando voces provenientes de afuera de la cueva y sintiendo una presencia conocida.

Mientras fuera de la cueva Kenshin y Sanosuke no estaban muy seguros de las palabras de Megumi, ella siempre les decía toda la información que encontraba pero en este caso había muchas lagunas que estaban incompletas.

Sanosuke había trabajado toda la noche en un sistema de decodificación mas preciso, no estaba seguro si funcionaria ya que esa antigua maquina estaba creada con otros propósitos. Megumi se fue acercando a Sanosuke por la espalda intrigada ante lo que estaba haciendo cuando vio el viejo artefacto, antiguos recuerdos salieron a flote sin que ella pudiera evitarlos.

Meses de trabajo y esfuerzo junto a la persona que amaba habían valido la pena, por fin el codificador de sonidos marinos estaba listo. Su abuelo le había enseñado todo lo que sabia de ingeniería y se sentía muy orgullosa de ello cada vez que lo ponía a prueba. Le dolía mucho el no contarle su verdadera identidad a Sanosuke, su entrañable amigo con el paso de los años, se habían conocido en la universidad y desde el instante que lo vio una fuerte atracción nació en su corazón. Lentamente se fueron haciendo amigos hasta llegar el momento de ser mucho mas que eso. Se sentía completamente feliz en esos momentos habían construido juntos una maquina que ayudaría a la investigación de las ballenas. Estaba esperándolo en el taller para poder celebrar juntos la culminación del proyecto; pero ya había pasado mas de cuatro horas y no tenia noticias de el. Lo había llamado docenas de veces y su celular salía apagado. La posibilidad que le hubiera sucedido algo la descarto por completo ya que se hubiera enterado, tenia muy buenos amigos en el hospital y ellos le hubieran avisado inmediatamente. La relación que mantenían no era muy ortodoxa, ambos sabían los sentimientos del otro pero no decían nada.

Sanosuke se había retirado del taller temprano ya que solo faltaban unos cuantos detalles para terminarlo, pensaba regresar mas tarde para celebrar con Megumi pero se detuvo a tomar unas cervezas en uno de los lugares que frecuentaba. La relación que ambos mantenían era un poco extraña, el salía con otras mujeres y quería creer que Megumi lo sabia aunque nunca le hubiera dicho una palabra al respecto. Los celos se lo comían vivo cada vez que un hombre se le acercaba o le decía algo pero tenía que contenerse ya que el no tenia ningún derecho de impedirle nada. Fue sacando un paquete de fotografías de su sobre mirándolas distraídamente y deteniéndose en una donde dos personas salían abrazadas teniendo el mar como fondo.

Pocos minutos después de haber entrado al bar, salía con dos guapas mujeres camino a su departamento olvidando por completo la existencia de su amiga, de su amante.

Megumi se encontraba estacionando su carro fuera del edificio se había quedado tantas veces en ese departamento que los encargados de su cuidado ya la conocían. Vio el automóvil de Sanosuke junto al de ella y una rabia enorme recorrió su cuerpo. Ella lo había esperado toda la tarde y lo mas seguro es que estuviese borracho y dormido, cuando llego a la puerta escucho un ruido extraño adentro y su corazón sin razón alguna se encogió. No esperaba que Sanosuke le fuera totalmente fiel, ya que no eran técnicamente nada pero se aferraba a la idea que podría cambiar. Accidentalmente había entrado a su computadora y leído una carta dirigida hacia ella, en esta el se le declaraba pero por alguna razón esa carta no había salido nunca de la computadora, la fecha dictaba de mucho tiempo atrás y ese hecho le infundía todo el valor que necesitaba para declarársele. Con determinación entro al apartamento introduciendo la copia de la llave que tenia; todo estaba oscuro pero el reflejo de las luces nocturnas le permitía ver las leves siluetas de los objetos. Había ropa esparcida en el suelo al igual que unas cuantas botellas de alcohol, lentamente se fue acercando a la habitación principal hecha una furia y dispuesta a vaciarle la jarra de agua fría sobre el rostro de esa cabraza de pollo. Cuando abrió la puerta la jarra cayo al suelo provocando un sonido sordo y captando la atención de los tres individuos que se encontraban desnudos en la cama. Sus ojos se contrajeron ante tal escena, la sangre e le había detenido en las venas cortándole la respiración y mareándola.

¿Kitsune que haces aquí?- le pregunto Sanosuke levantándose de la cama para acercase a ella, hubiera dado todo lo que tenia en Edmundo para no ver nunca la mirada que ella le estaba dirigiendo, no sabia que decirle y no soportaría verla llorar por el, era un maldito desgraciado pero no podía hacer nada para evitarlo.

No te me acerques- le dijo ella, dejando la llave sobre una mesa y dando media vuelta y marcándose conteniendo el torrencial de lágrimas que estaban a punto de brotar de sus ojos.

Espera Megumi, no te vallas así déjame explicarte- le dijo el embargado por el terror de sus acciones.

No tienes nada que explicarme- le respondió ella despaldas a el- Es gracioso sabes, hoy tenia planeado decirte lo que siento por ti, la carta que tienes en tu computadora me infundo el valor de confesártelo, no seas ingenuo te conozco bastante bien como para saber que contraseña podrías poner- le dijo mirándolo a los ojos- Todo este tiempo e vivido en una fantasía, no merezco esto Sagara- le dijo ella petrificando a Sanosuke ante la aspereza de sus palabras- Te voy a pedir que te olvides de mi, no te retengo mas, adiós.

Sanosuke no se podía mover, sus palabras le impedía moverse y por alguna razón solo podía respirar viendo como ella se alejaba de el para siempre. En un impulso salio del cuarto tras ella olvidando vestirse y solo cubriendo su cintura con una toalla.

Megumi no te vallas, yo te amo- le dijo sosteniendo su brazo para que no se marchara. Megumi no pudo aguantar el dolor que sentía su corazón y las lágrimas surcaron su rostro mezclándose con la indignación de su rabia.

Como te atreves a decirme eso, y ahora- le dijo ella dándole un fuerte golpe en la mejilla logrando que este la soltara y se marchara.

Desde ese entonces nunca lo volvió a ver hasta hace dos años cuando entro a trabajar con el arqueólogo Himura.

Megumi… Megumi me escuchas- le dijo una lejana voz regresándola a la realidad. Estaba parada frente a la maquina estática perdida en sus pensamientos.

¿Lo siento Aoshi que sucede?- dijo alejándose de un molesto Sanosuke- Sucede algo.

No lo entiendo pero sentí una presencia de repente y después desapareció- le dijo Aoshi.

Que crees que signifique- preguntó ella bajando la voz para que no la escucharan, cuando un fuerte estallido sacudió el lugar.

Pero que demonios haces Sanosuke, acaso piensas matarnos- le dijo Kenshin quien estaba sacando unos enormes espejos de unas cajas y poniéndolos cerca de la entrada de la cueva.

Lo lamento- dijo el- Con esta maquina las lecturas son mas precisas las e modificado pero me temo que la frecuencia de los sismos es muy fuerte para poder rastrearla y a hecho corto circuito.

¿Pues arréglalo?- dijo Aoshi indiferente.

No es tan fácil yo no soy ingeniero- le respondió el.

Pero yo si- dijo Megumi saliendo tras Aoshi- Déjame a mi yo me encargare de arreglarla, tu eres demasiado bruto con las cosas delicadas- le dijo ella sentándose cerca de él dándole una mirada glacial después del comentario.

Kenshin observaba el interior de la cueva, llevaba estudiándola meticulosamente hacia unas semanas y se preguntaba como iluminar su interior sin movilizar grandes equipos y llamar la atención. La respuesta le llego casualmente gracias al hombre que había sido su padre durante la segunda mitad de su vida, se encontraba frente a unas pirámides egipcias diciéndole lo increíble de su avanzada cultura, y como utilizaban los espejos para alumbrar el interior de las pirámides y los castillos. No le sorprendía las casuales ayudas que le brindaba su padre y las había aceptado hacia mucho, como algo natural.

Los temblores de la cueva se activaron repentinamente cuando Aoshi entro a esta siendo cubierto instantáneamente por la oscuridad. La luz que se filtraba en la cueva era reflejada por los cristales que esta poseía, pero no eran lo suficiente potentes para iluminar toda la cueva. Kenshin se paro al lado de Aoshi observando la infinidad del lóbrego lugar, mirando sin darse cuenta los ojos de un extraordinario ser.

Estamos a punto de descubrir un gran misterio Shinomori- le dijo Kenshin mientras colocaba el ultimo espejo- Todavía no entiendo como pudistes descifrar las palabras del diario, no se que intentas ocultarme solo espero no me traiciones- le dijo el con una dorada mirada, en el momento en que ilumino la cueva el cuerpo de la mujer de jade fue descubierto mirando a los dos hombre que la observaban sorprendidos.

¿Quien eres tu?- le pregunto Kenshin acercándose a ella.

No te le acerques- le dijo Aoshi, impidiéndole el paso- ¿Que haces aquí Misao?

Misao avanzo lentamente hacia la salida pasando de largo a Aoshi y Kenshin, parándose frente a Megumi la cual la esperaba con una leve sonrisa en su rostro.

Bienvenida Misao- le dijo Megumi.

¿Como la conoces?- le pregunto Aoshi no entendiendo lo que sucedía. Misao miro lentamente a Aoshi y después a Kenshin a la espera de una explicación.

Nunca perdí la esperanza de volverte a ver y estar juntos nuevamente, pero no creí que fueras capas de traicionarnos de esa manera – le dijo ella.

¡No entiendo que quieres decir!- le respondió el.

Tu deseo de venganza es mas grande que tu sentido del honor, como fuiste capas de traicionarla cuando ella te regalo la vida- le dijo nuevamente siendo interrumpida por la voz de Sanosuke.

Kenshin- dijo Sanosuke desviando la atención de todos hacia el- "Sin oscuridad no hay luz"

Qué se supone es eso- le pregunto el.

Eso es lo que dice los temblores.

Entiendo Kaoru- dijo Misao mirando el interior de la cueva.

¿Que es lo que sucede aquí, Megumi?- le pregunto Sanosuke.

Cállate y escucha- le respondió ella parándose frente a Misao y enseñándole el lunar que tenia cerca de su ombligo- Mi nombre es Megumi Takani, soy una guardiana de Lagrimas del Corazón. Aoshi no ha traicionado a nadie, el esta tratando de ayudarlas, Kaoru a estado enviándole mensajes y eso a hecho que estemos todos aquí.

Entiendo- le respondió ella, mirando a Kenshin- ¿Por que el porta dentro de el sangre del Dite y de las Lagrimas del Corazón?

No se de que hablas- le respondió el tensando su cuerpo.

No ahí tiempo para eso ahora- le dijo Aoshi- Tenemos que sacar de aquí a Kaoru, algo se esta acercando.

¿Pero como?- dijo Megumi.

"El primer día después de la luna llena la oscuridad se ilumina y revela los secretos que con tanto celo protege, pero todo aquel que se atreva a salir a la luz tendrá que seguir la oscuridad para arrancarme una lagrima del corazón"- dijo Kenshin casi en un susurro.

¿De donde obtuvistes esa información?- le pregunto Misao reconociendo las palabras.

Las obtuve de este diario, esto fue lo que nos guió hacia aquí- le dio Kenshin entregándole el libro en blanco.

Este diario fue robado de su dueña, por una persona despreciable la única manera que lo obtuvieras es que esa misma persona te lo hubiera entregado- le dijo ella.

¿Sanosuke de donde lo sacastes?- le pregunto Megumi al chico.

Hace un tiempo una fuente izo contacto con migo y empezó a brindarme información acerca de este trabajo, verifique la información antes de entregárselas y toda es sien por siento verídica, la identidad de mi informante es desconocida, ya que así el lo prefiere- dijo el parándose al lado de Kenshin- ¿Ahora que es Lagrimas del Corazón?

Megumi le respondió esa pregunta mientras Aoshi y Misao se mantenían en el interior de la cueva hablando en una de las cavidades oscura.

Ha pasado mucho tiempo- dijo Misao acercándose al rostro de Aoshi.

Por favor perdóname, yo las acorrale no importándome nada mas, las abandone y quise olvidarlas por que no podía soportar todo el sufrimiento que les causaban. No es justo- dijo el besándola tímidamente en la boca, mientras ella unía sus cuerpos en un fuerte abrazo.

Olvida todo eso ya, yo también tuve la culpa, no tuve el valor de ir con tigo y dejarlo todo- le decía ella dejando salir las lágrimas contenidas durante siglos- Te amo muchísimo Aoshi, perdóname.

No perdóname tu a mi- le dijo el besándola mas apasionadamente siendo interrumpidos por Megumi.

Lamento interrumpir este momento tan importante, pero ahí un problema.

Fuera de la cueva un hombre de alta estatura y cabello negro largo esperaba a que saliera Misao y Aoshi.

Ya veo que consistes a Kenshin, Misao- dijo el hombre dejando de hablar con Kenshin y mirando a Misao.

Hiko- grito Misao llena de alegría y saltando a sus brazos, siendo recibida en un fraternal abrazo. Ante tal escena Kenshin se quedo mudo a cada segundo que pasaba las cosas se iban complicando y ya estaba oscureciendo. De la nada había aparecido su maestro y padre advirtiéndole que tenían que abandonar las cuevas de inmediato que se acercaba un gran peligro y su vida estaba en juego. No entendía que tenia que ver el en todo este asunto pero algo lo obligaba a seguir adelante.

Veo que no has cambiado mucho- le dijo Hiko, acercándose a Aoshi y dándole un golpe en la cara para después extenderle la mano en forma de saludo.

Pero que le pasa a estos hombres- dijo Sanosuke, no entendiendo nada.

Te lo mereces por lo que le hiciste a mi pequeña, pero me alegro que estén juntos otra vez- le dijo el.

Kenshin solo se limitaba a mirar lo que ocurría cuando una punzada de dolor le atravesó el corazón, la noche había caído y los espejos ya no ejercían ninguna función útil, la luz del sol se extinguía tras las negras nubes de tormenta privando a todo ser vivo de su calido resplandor. Instintivamente llevo su mano a su pecho y cayó al suelo de rodillas siendo Megumi la primera en darse cuenta.

¿Kenshin que te sucede?- le pregunto ella arrodillándose a su lado.

Algo se acerca, siento una presión muy fuerte en mi pecho- decía el apretando su torso.

Kenshin escúchame- le dijo Hiko acercándose a el e incrementando el dolor- Dentro de ti habita el poder del bien y del mal, llegara el momento en que tu debas decidir a quien seguir y eso será dentro de poco.

Yo no entiendo, esto solo lo puede causar una persona y ese es mi padre- dijo débilmente Kenshin parándose como podía.

El no es tu padre Kenshin y tu lo sabes, el es una criatura maligna conocida a través de la historia por mucho nombre peor conocido por los de su especie como Makoto, pero conocido por ti como Shishio- le dijo Hiko, confirmando las dudas que tenia Aoshi y dejando sin aliento a Misao y Megumi.

Eso quiere decir que el esta aquí- dijo Megumi- Debemos partir antes que llegue aquí.

Me esta llamando, me esta llamando- dijo Kenshin caminando hacia la cueva- Kenshin apoyo una de sus manos sobre un afilado pedazo de cuarzo cortándose y manchando del espumoso liquido rojo la blanca y fría superficie.

Las rocas se iluminaron revelando la bastedad de todo el espacio rocoso, y dejando ver una sólida pared blanca, agrietada en el centro dejando un pequeño hueco adornado por azules cristales que palpitaban con cada paso que daba Kenshin.

Kenshin detente- le gritaba Sanosuke, entrando a la cueva para detenerlo pero siendo interceptado por Hiko.

No puedes detenerlo esto es lo que tiene que hacer- le respondió el.

No entiendes el puede morir- le dijo el- No sabemos que suceda halla dentro y debamos salir de aquí.

Ese es un riesgo que debemos correr- le respondió Megumi mirando la segadora luz.

No muy lejos de ese lugar dos elegantes carros avanzaban sin dificultad por la rustica carretera, portando en su interior un grupo de personas listas para actuar cuando llegase el momento.

Señor ya han empezado- dijo la voz de una mujer.

Entonces apresurencen, no quiero llegar tarde al despertar de mi amada- dijo la extasíosa voz de un hombre mientras bebía un liquido espeso. Por fin todo el tiempo esperado iba a valer la pena, solo tenía que encargarse de eliminar al entrometido de Aoshi, pero le tenía una sorpresa especial. En cuanto a Kenshin debía alejarlo lo mas posible de Kaoru, la sangre que corría por las venas de el su hijo significaban un gran peligro para sus propósitos por que juntos podían llegar a destruirlo, pero el estado humano en que se encontraba él era demasiado débil para resistir el poder maligno dentro de su cuerpo no habiendo una fuerza mayor que la resistiese- Cuando lleguemos a la cueva quiero que maten a todos los presentes a excepción de mi hijo, quiero que lo dejen en el carro inconciente y yo me encargare de nuestro premio mayor, ya saben como deben proceder.

Si- respondieron las dos personas que lo acompañaban y otras tres mas en el automóvil de al lado.

El dolor que sentía en su pecho iba en aumento con cada segundo, se dio cuenta que no era su corazón lo que le dolía si no la cicatriz que estaba cerca. Con cada paso que daba el dolor mermaba por segundos pero volvía con más intensidad. En su interior una batalla se libraba y veloces recuerdos surcaban su mente, recuerdos de otras personas dentro de él. En una milésima de segundo pudo ver como Hiko vestido con antiguas ropas cargaba a una moribunda chica vestida con ropas ninja y soplaba desde su boca un aliento blancuzco y de sus ojos salía una roja y espesa lagrima mientras en su espalda dos alas negras se expandían para protegerla. Con un leve pestañal la imagen desapareció remontándolo mas atrás, viendo a través de los ojos de su padre la criatura más hermosa jamás vista. Pudo sentir lo que el sintió en ese momento y el corazón le dio un brinco, experimento la alegría la nueva vida dentro de esa criatura, de ojos azul noche y cabello del mismo color, su piel era blanca y tersa con un singular olor a jazmín. Las emociones brincaban dentro de el como un animal enloquecido, de la súbita alegría paso al odio más ferbesente sobre la tierra una ira transformo su blanca alma a una oscura y tenebrosa. Le habían quitado su mas preciado tesoro por haber sentido la grandeza del amor, la habían transformado en un ser sublime de belleza exquisita pero vacía por dentro. La avían convertido en una Lagrima del Corazón, seres destinados a ser Ángeles de alas negras seres destinados a la soledad por que su misión consistía en arreglar los errores de la humanidad y del cielo. No lo recordaba pero el se había encargado que lo recordara.

En un arrebato de rabia la había poseído, era mucho más fuerte que ella, su Kaoru y no permitiría que se la quitaran. Con cada caricia que le robaba el cuerpo de la chica iba reconociendo el cuerpo de su agresor, su mente se desnudo de todas las vestiduras que le habían impuesto. Recordó su vida pasada como ser humano y el gran amor que sentía por ese ser blanco que apenas reconocía. Cuando termino y la vio a los ojos noto el dolor que estos expresaban, su amor se convirtió en frustración y posteriormente en obsesión. Kaoru no reconocía a ese ser maligno que estaba frente a ella, había matado a muchas personas para obtener un poder mas oscuro y vengarse, había matado a su padre el hombre que la había convertido en lo que era, pero lo que el no sabia era que ella había estado a punto de morir en el parto de no haber sido por el, Gensay, la había salvado.

Kenshin no podía soportar mas la tortura a la que lo estaban sometiendo, no entendía como podía presenciar esos acontecimientos pero las alegrías y trisazas que sentían esas dos personas Shishio y Hiko se manifestaban en el impulsándolo a hacer dos cosas totalmente diferente. A través de los pensamientos de Hiko vio como Kaoru intento destruir a Shishio y como este la había convertido en un ser melancólico y triste, se sentía responsable por todas las atrocidades cometidas por Shishio y desde ese entonces solo existía para enmendar el daño causado, siendo así como conoció a Aoshi.

Cuando llego a la pared pudo percibir claramente como la obsesión de Shishio se manifestaba en el, quería poseerla nuevamente, pero esta vez para siempre, estaba dispuesto a destruirla si eso no sucedía, por que quería venganza y a través de ella lo podía lograr. Sin embargo las emociones que le expresaba Hiko era una total antitesis de las de su padre, estas le decían que la protegiera que la ayudara a sanar que el era el único que podía ayudarla ya que eran iguales los dos tenían el bien y el mal dentro de ellos, dentro de sus cuerpos en su mas pura expresión.

Nunca supo cual fue la decisión que tomo en ese momento, pero de lo único que tubo constancia fue de la increíble fascinación que sentía hacia ella. Lentamente y a pesar de su dolor introdujo su mano en el agujero tiñendo de rojo las azules piedras, estas ante el calido liquido esparcido sobre ellas se abrieron como una flor cuando se seca y deja caer sus pétalos, soltando de sus ataduras a un ángel de alas negras dormida en su interior. En el momento que se rompió la piedra el resto de ellas dejaron de brillar permitiéndole al grupo ver lo que sucedía dentro; Aoshi, Misao, Sanosuke y Megumi miraron fascinados como el cuerpo de una mujer vestida de negro caía sobre los brazos de Kenshin, era exactamente como la había visto en su mente pero ahora que la tenia entre sus brazos era mucho mas hermosas.

Las plumas negras que adornaban sus alas fueron pegándose a su espalda desapareciendo paulatinamente mientras Kenshin salía de la cueva con ella en brazos. Kaoru fue abriendo los ojos, viendo como el rostro varonil de un hombre de cabellos rojos cobrizo la sostenía despidiendo de su cuerpo una imperceptible pero antigua esencia. Tan pronto como la reconoció izo el intento de separarse de el pero cuando vio como Aoshi, Misao y Hiko la miraban sonrientes se dejo llevar por el cansancio de su cuerpo y se quedo profundamente dormida por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

El sonido de dos carros estacionándose frente a ellos rompió el silencio que se posaba sobre el grupo de arqueólogos mientras veían como descansaba Kaoru. Aoshi y Hiko se pusieron frente a Kenshin y este le entrego a Sanosuke el cuerpo durmiente de Kaoru. De los dos carros se bajaron seis personas tres de ellas conocidas muy bien por varios integrantes de los Lagrimas del Corazón y Kenshin.

Padre- dijo el pelirrojo transformando sus ojos en una asesina mirada.

Hola hijo- le respondió Shishio mirando excitado el cuerpo de Kaoru.

… **Continuara…**

* * *

**Notas de la autora**

Hola a todos quiero darle las gracias a todos los que me brindaron su paciencia hacia esta historia. Espero haber satisfecho sus expectativas hacia ella y un especial saludo a mis amigas de Chile (Arcasdrea, Ghia, gracias por soportar lo mucho que molesto) y a todos los demás también.

Ahí algunos puntos que quisiera aclarar:

Las cuevas de Cumas no tiene cristales de cuarzo ( o por lo menos eso es lo que tengo yo entendido)

El Dite al igual que Diz es otro nombre para el diablo ( si desean mas referencia lean La divina comedia, de Dante)

E tratado de ser lo mas precisa en los datos geográficos e históricos de esta historia, siempre es bueno aprender cosas nueva y mi deber como escritora es proporcionarle de una forma divertida tal conocimiento. Si alguna (o) de ustedes tienen alguna duda o desean mas información sobre esta telaraña de información pues no duden en dar un grito (y dejarme un review) que yo con todo gusto les responderé.

Nuevamente muchas gracias por todo

Muy bien ahora si vamos a responder la exigente amenazas de muerte por no actualizar (digo review) que mis fieles lectores me dejan.

**Numat** (hola muchas gracias por tu apoyo y espero no haberte hecho esperar mucho, nos vemos y espero me digas que tal este cap.) **Alexandra Shinomori** (hola gracias por tu apoyo, y espero q la este pasando bien con el calido clima que esta haciendo en Chile o eso espero, se que los capítulos no aclaran muchas dudas pero bueno espero este si te deje tan clara como el agua… nos vemos bye) **Kaoru-Neko** (hola amiga, gracias por la paciencia que me tienes y espero que valga la pena y te recompense con este cap. Cuídate mucho y espero tus cometarios besos bye) **mer1** (hola chica, te tengo que informar que no me ha llegado tu carta : pero no pierdo las esperanzas, gracias por tus ánimos y espero te guste este cap. Besos bye y cuídate mucho) **Cristy-gir**l ( hola perdona al demora pero aquí el tan esperado cap. Cuídate mucho y nos vemos por aquí) **Ghia-Hikari** (hola amiga, mándale saludos a tu novio, no te digo mucho por que hablo con tigo siempre en MSN bendito MSN, espero tus review y comentarios cuídate y besos bye) **HADA** (hola no se de la regla de los review pero bueno si me informas soy todo oídos, cuídate y espero tu review besos bye) **Kala** (hola gracias por tus palabras, son muy apreciadas por esta parte, espero con ansias tu review y que me digas que tal me esta quedando cuídate mucho y nos vemos) **Kity** (hola)


	7. VI Verdades entre el laberinto de un

Hola a todos, los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen le pertenecen al escritor Nobuhiro Watsuki…

Hola a todos mis lectores este cap. Va a ser un poco diferente es una mezcla de songfic y espero de todo corazón que les guste… el autor de esta canción es Tiziano Ferro no se si lo han escuchado antes pero a mi me gusta mucho…

**Lagrimas del corazón**

By: Lázara

**Capitulo VI: Verdades entre el laberinto de un pasado**

**PERDONA**

Shishio miraba como Sanosuke cargaba el cuerpo durmiente de Kaoru, el cual se encontraba protegido por Kenshin, Seijuro y Aoshi. Los miro con intensidad a los tres individuos los cuales reflejaban en su mirar un profundo odia resguardado por el temor. No eran tontos el enemigo que tenia frente a ellos era digno de cada una de las emociones que escondían sus almas.

Veo que te has aleado con enigmáticos personajes- dijo Shishio dirigiéndose a Kenshin- Verdaderamente eres un estupido, pudistes haber compartido mi gloria, mi poder, mis riquezas pudistes haberte evitado mucho sufrimiento inclusive la muerte pero preferiste guardar la identidad de este inútil que serle fiel a tu padre.

Tu no eres su padre- le respondió Seijuro, antes que Kenshin le respondiera, tenia la cabeza baja ante las lastimeras palabras que le decía "su padre"

No me hagas reír Seijuro- le dijo Shishio avanzando lentamente hacia ellos- Acaso tu si te consideras su padre, acaso tu le devolviste la vida cuando ya no la tenia.

No- le respondió él apretando sus puños. Sanosuke no entendía nada de lo que estaba sucediendo, había visto muy pocas veces a Seijuro pero le constaba el gran cariño que le profanaba a su amigo en cambio ese nuevo intruso era totalmente desconocido para el, reconoció su nombre inmediato ya que en un momento de embriaguez Kenshin le había contado una trillada historia de cómo su padre le había devuelto la vida para después quitársela, pero tan pronto como él le pregunto nuevamente lo ignoro diciendo que se lo había imaginado debido a la borrachera.

No, yo no soy su padre pero yo no le di la vida para después quitársela, eres una bestia Shishio- le dijo Seijuro- Primero intentas matar a la mujer que supuestamente amabas y después al niño que salio de tus pudientes entrañas.

Un niño que no valió la pena- dijo el furioso- Por tu culpa se volvió inútil es tan imbecil como todos ustedes.

¿Que significa todo esto?- dijo Kenshin paralizado, era demasiadas revelaciones para un solo día. Era como si el pasado se hubiera puesto de acuerdo y revelara sus secretos sin ninguna inhibición, sin ningún tabú tan característico en ella- Yo…yo soy adoptado él no es mi padre.

Despierta maldito estupido… Me exaspera el simple hecho de saber que existes no debí desperdiciar mi tiempo en fortalecer el lazo que nos une debí dejarte morir cuando nacisteis al igual que la ramera de tu madre, pero al menos has servido de algo- dijo mirando a Kaoru- Me has guiado hacia mi verdadero propósito.

Nunca le tocaras un cabello- dijo Kenshin con unos ojos tan dorados como el sol hiriente en el atardecer, Sanosuke y Megumi se estremecieron al sentir ese tono de voz ya que anteriormente lo había escuchado no obteniendo muy buenos resultados.

Y acaso tu me lo impedirás- dijo el acercándose mas a ello y abriendo sus ojos de los cuales salio una onda de energía que los curio y los paralizo. El aire era tan espeso que no podían respirar y su cuerpo no le respondía a las órdenes que le daba su cerebro.

Por cierto Aoshi, te tengo una grata sorpresa creo que conoces a Soujiro Seta- dijo Shishio dejando ver a un hombre sonriente tras el.

Maldito bastardo- dijo Aoshi ahogándose de furia- Yo te mate… yo te mate, no puedes estar vivo no puedes ser inmortal.

Recibí el mismo regalo que tu pero con sus ventajas Shinomori- le respondió el acercándose a Misao y acariciando su cuello.

No me toques rata asquerosa- le dijo Misao tratando de moverse pero no podía.

O si no que- le dijo el introduciendo su lengua a su boca y mordiendo su labio hasta hacerlo sangrar. Aoshi estaba desesperado no permitiría que Soujiro la tocase pero ante esa situación no podía hacer nada.

Kenshin escúchame Kenshin- le dijo Seijuro- Este no es el momento para buscara respuestas eres el único que puedes anular su poder por que tu eres parte de el, debes hacerlo por todos, debes hacerlo por Kaoru.

No te esfuerces- le dijo Shishio parándose frente a Sanosuke mirando a Kaoru y extendido su mano para tocar su rostro- Nunca podrás tener mis poderes nunca.

No la toques bestia maldita, no la toques- le grito el mientras su sangre hervía en sus venas y el poder maligno dormido dentro de el brotaba de sus ojos rodeando de un brillo oscuro a todos los presentes y repelando la inmovilidad impuesta por Shishio.

Toda la obsesión que sentía ese hombre si es que se le podía llamar hombre, hacia ese ser puro y oscuro se reflejaba en el con tal intensidad que una sed abrumadora invadió de su cuerpo su alma su razón. Se viro a gran velocidad cerrando su puño e impulsándolo hacia la espalda de Shishio. Shishio percibió la repentina explosión de maldad tras su espalda y con un eficaz brinco evito el inminente golpe que dejo un profundo hueco sobre la tierra tumbando a Sanosuke con el impacto. Shishio lo miro desorbitado y Soujiro se había alejado de Misao al presenciar el golpe.

Te dije que no te le acercaras ella es mía, mía, mía- le dijo Kenshin desconocido para sus amigos especialmente para Sanosuke y Megumi quien lo miraban con temor- No le aras mas daño por que ella no te perteneció, no te pertenece y no te pertenecerá nunca.

Shishio lo miraba enfurecido, como se había atrevido a atacarlo, como se atrevía a decirle esas palabras a él. Soujiro había aprovechado la distracción y atacado a Aoshi por la espalda hiriéndole levemente en su hombro.

Kaoru reacciono ante el despliegue de maldad que la rodeaba y abrió los ojos sobresaltada. Estaba en el suelo a corta distancia de un hombre de cabellos castaños quien no se percataba de su despertar. Miro lo que sucedía y su corazón se endureció al ver el ser, el demonio, el maldito entre los bendecidos que se suponía había sido destruido hacia mucho como muchas otras veces. Sin ser advertida por los demás se paro y camino como un fantasmas entre las personas hasta llegar a donde estaba Shishio y Kenshin parándose en medio de los dos. Shishio detuvo su ataque al igual que Kenshin al ver la dura mirada que ella les daba a los dos.

Despego las negras alas que tatuaban su espalda y con sus manos los ataco a los dos, disparándolos a una larga distancia de ella y deteniendo el ataque de Soujiro a la misma vez.

**Si te hecho lo que te hecho te diré solo excusas…**

No volverás a lastimar a mas nadie demonio esta vez ser la definitiva- le dijo Kaoru atacando a Shishio con bolas de enría que surgían de sus manos pero cayendo al suelo debido al esfuerzo.

Hiko la agarro por la cintura y evito que el ataque de Shishio le diera de lleno en su cuerpo.

Ataquen- grito Shishio a sus hombres y estos acataron sus órdenes al instante.

De los carros salieron otras cuatro personas, uno de ellos era una hermosa mujer de voluptuosas curvas y un lunar cerca de su boca, con ojos y pelo oscuro. El resto eran muy parecidos entre si pero muy diferentes a la misma vez. Los tres hombres tenían el cabello oscuro uno de ellos más claro casi castaño y mas bajo que los otros su complexión era casi afeminada y al ver a Sanosuke le tiro un leve beso dejándolo de una pieza. Los otros dos eran altos y corpulentos pero uno de ellos tenía una venda en los ojos no impidiéndole eso el que pudriese ver.

Yumi- dijo Misao en el momento en que la vio- Todo este tiempo tu fuiste la traidora, como… como pudistes hacer algo así.

Fácil- le respondió ella- Simplemente me di cuenta las ventajas que tenia ser mala en vez de sacrificarme por un montos de mortales que lo único que sabes hacer es cometer los mismos errores una y otra y otra vez no aprendiendo de ellos y después echándole la culpa a Dios de sus desgracias cuando ellos fueron los únicos responsables.

Esa no es excusa para que traicionaras a los tuyos- le dijo Misao esquivando el golpe que ella le dirigía.

Ha no- dijo Yumi desplegando sus alas y disparándole una bola de energía rojiza y blanca- Acaso crees que esta bien todas las guerras, toda la destrucción toda la ignorancia que existe en el mundo, destruyen para crear pero no saben que esa creación los llevara a su destrucción, los llevara a la aniquilación, por su avaricia, por sus ansias de poder por su grandísima estupidez, esos que se hacen llamar elegidos por la gloria de Dios, esos que se dicen estar en el camino correcto son los que masacran en nombre de lo que esta en contra de toda maldad, los que destruyen toda una civilización en nombre de la paz y lo que consiguen mas odio, mas sangre, mas muerte esos son a los que nosotros debemos proteger Misao esos son.

Misao se detuvo de golpe ante sus palabras sus ojos brotaban lagrimas cristalinas manchadas de sangre. Sabia que todas esas palabras eran tan ciertas como su existencia pero la solución no era unirse al mal, no era destruir todo y empezar de nuevo esa no era la solución eso no era lo que le habían enseñado eso no era lo que creía, cuando alzo la cabeza para responderle un inminente golpe se dirigía a ella estando demasiado cerca como para esquivarlo y evitar que lo recibiera Megumi quien trataba de defenderse de Usui, utilizando dos cortas espadas. Cerró los ojos y sonrió ante la ironía de los acontecimientos, despertaba para dormir para siempre ya que no estaba tan recuperada como para resistir ese ataque. Espero el golpe que nunca llego, lo que llego fue el sonido la explosión el viento propio del choque y una tremenda luz que segó a todos y detuvo las diversas peleas que se desarrollaban.

Misao abrió débilmente los ojos y lo que vio se le quedo gravado en la memoria inclusive después de renacer y recibir una segunda oportunidad. Frente a ella las negras alas de Kaoru se extendían en su magnitud, dejando el blanco y pálido cuerpo de la chica expuesto. Ella se había zafado del agarre de Hiko tan pronto como vio el inminente ataque y se coloco frente a su inquebrantable amiga recibiendo ella el potente golpe y absorbiendo los efectos colaterales evitando que los demás saliesen lastimados. Cuando el viento ceso y la luz regreso a su estado natural tanto Shishio como Kenshin se acercaron a Kaoru no tocándola ya que esta estaba conciente pero terriblemente débil, cosa que ellos no sabían y temían su reacción.

Ese no es el camino- dijo ella parándose mientras sangraba, su sangre era negra, negra como la sangre cuando se seca y tan liquida como el agua- El camino a la paz no es la destrucción, no se puede obtener la paz con la guerra Yumi, reacciona él te esta utilizando al igual que me utilizo a mi.

Verdaderamente crees eso, Kaoru- le dijo Shishio acercándose a ella- Recuerdas lo mucho que nos amábamos, recuerdas ese semilla que sembramos dentro de ti, recuerdas lo mucho que sufrí con tu partida acaso lo recuerdas, las caricias que nos profanábamos, las noches que nos uníamos por nuestro amor, y todo eso lo destruyeron, acaso no lo recuerdas Kaoru.

Shishio- dijo ella débilmente dejando que él la atrapase en un fuerte abrazo- Shishio.

Kaoru, no lo escuches Kaoru todo eso es una mentira- le dijo Hiko, regresándola parcialmente a la realidad.

**Buenos pretextos pero siempre pocos Entre deseos, laberintos, fuego Comienzo nuevo año yo pidiéndote…Perdona...**

Kaoru- le dijo el apretándola contra su cuerpo- Mi Kaoru, por sierre mi Kaoru- le dijo Shishio al oído abriendo viejas y profundas heridas.

Gracias Yumi, ahora podremos llevar a cabo nuestro propósito, veámonos- dijo cargando a Kaoru en sus brazos notando la debilidad que cernía su cuerpo.

Espera- dijo la débil voz de Kenshin deteniendo los pasos de Shishio- Te dije que no la tocarías y no voy a permitir que te la lleves.

Veo que por lo menos compartimos la misma obsesión pero te has equivocado ella solo me puede pertenecer a mi así que no te interpongas por que esta vez si te eliminare- le dijo Shishio siguiendo su camino.

No lo creo- le respondió Aoshi.

No lo creo- dijo igualmente Hiko.

No lo creo- dijo Kenshin uniéndose a los dos hombres y atacándolo a la vez tomándolo desprevenido y arrebatándole a Kaoru de sus brazos.

En el momento en que Shishio les iba responder el estruendo de un helicóptero eclipso el lugar sacando de ese lugar al grupo de arqueólogo y a los Lagrimas del Corazón ante la sorpresa y desconcertó de todos. Los hombres de Shishio no se pudieron mover gracias al poder emanado de una de las personas dentro del moderno aparato.

Gracias Enishi- le dijo Aoshi- Llegas justo a tiempo.

Yo siempre llego justo a tiempo- contesto él viendo como Kaoru le daba una débil sonrisa entre los brazos del desconocido pelirrojo y quedaba dormida debido al tremendo esfuerzo realizado.

Vario días después todo el grupo estaba mucho mejor de las diversas heridas y listos para responder las preguntas que se tenían. No sabían donde poder alojarse ya que el apartamento de Kenshin era un blanco fácil para Shishio así que todo quedaba en manos de ese frío hombre con cara de lobo hambriento y ojos de afilados cuchillos. Se había presentado como otro de los guardianes, él era el encargado de velar el escondite de Enishi y desde que este había despertado unos cuantos días atrás se había dedicado a investigar manteniendo informado a Enishi quien parecía no llevarse muy bien con su guardián pero a la misma vez era el único que podía controlar los múltiples impulsos que dominaban al introvertido chico.

Los instalo en una antigua casa estilo colonial antiguo cerca de Roma donde había despertado Enishi. La casa quedaba en las afueras de la ciudad y parecía un castillo en miniatura, portadora de todo el esplendor y belleza de una y varias culturas. El lugar era seguro ya que nadie conocía su localización como tampoco conocían la existencia de Saitoh Saijime, este hombre era muy diferente a Megumi en cuanto a su puesto, llevaba una doble vida, una muy diferente y muy parecida a la otra. Era un destacado oficial de la policía europea, se encargaba de los casos de investigación y más difícil no resueltos por los métodos convencionales sin embargo por otro lado su misión era proteger y velar el escondite de su Lagrima del Corazón. Enishi se había puesto en contacto con el desde hacia mucho tiempo atrás y le había indicado que empezara una minuciosa investigación acerca de su organización pero bajo el estricto anonimato, nadie podía saber que estaba realizando tal campaña y bajo ninguna circunstancia podía decaerle a el sus resultados. No le había dado ninguna explicación acerca de esto ultimo y desde que despertó solo se concentraba en revisar su investigación y anotar datos en un libreta. El hecho de que le estuvieran revisando sus documentos sin su consentimiento y dándole ordenes como su jefe lo tenia de un pésimo humor y si no le aclaraban que era lo que estaba sucediendo iba a terminar matando a Enishi.

Donde has estado descansando, Enishi- dijo Misao después que todos estaban reunidos.

He estado en el Panteón- respondió el- Un lugar verdaderamente hermosos.

Ahora me puedes decir cabeza hueca por que me has tenido los últimos tres años investigando y cuando despiertas te crees mi jefe para darme órdenes- le dijo Saitoh a Enishi con cara de no muy buenos amigos.

Tanto Misao como Kaoru no pudieron evitar reírse por lo bajo tras escuchar esas palabras, esa actitud era muy digna de Enishi y mas de una vez lo había metido en problemas, pero al ver la cara de pocos amigos que les dirigía Saitoh callaron de inmediato aguantando las ganas de reír.

Bueno veras- dijo Enishi tomando una de las tazas de té-. Desde la ultima vez que nos reunimos no he vuelto a despertar, pero me he mantenido muy atento a los imperceptibles sucesos que se desarrollaban tras una falsa mascara.

Que quieres decir- le interrumpió Saitoh prendiendo un cigarrillo.

Si me dejas continuar- dijo con una vena hinchada en su frente- A pesar de la profunda desconfianza que les tengo a los ancianos no pude evitar el informar que había despertado. Para mi sorpresa o mejor dicho para confirmar lo que ya sabia ellos me interrogaron y me preguntaron el por que había despertado informándome que mi presencia no era necesaria y no estaba sucediendo nada relevante para cuasar tal hecho. Me retire de su presencia y les deje saber que regresaría a dormir tan pronto como estirase las piernas, cosa que por cierto no le agrado del todo.

Eso no puede ser posible- dijo Misao mirando a Hiko- Se supone que ellos sepan todo lo que nos rodea pero no tengan el suficiente poder para saber si despertamos o no.

Ahí algo mucho peor Misao- le interrumpió Enishi- Ellos pueden sondear nuestra mente, no se como lo han logrado pero mientras dormía podía percibir la presencia de un extraño dentro de mi, pero cuando trataba de interrumpir su presencia desaparecía hasta un día que la pude seguir y para mi desconcierto descubrí que eran los ancianos pero ayudados por alguien mas, no se con exactitud quien pero era una influencia oscura maligna.

Eso es imposible- dijo Hiko tomando de un golpe una copa de Sake- Los ancianos no se dejarían influenciar por las fuerzas del mal eso es imposible, eso es absolutamente imposible.

No lo es- dijo Aoshi quien se mantenía alejado del grupo junto a Megumi quien recibía unas miradas mortales de Sanosuke- Una de las razones por las que me desterraron fueron esas, yo también percibí esa presencia pero no era leve, al contrario quería que yo supiera que estaba ahí, me asechaba y trataba de adentrarse en mis recuerdos en mis pensamientos, pero yo se lo impedía, llegue a pensar que buscaba algo pero por mas que intentaba no lo lograba. Cuando desperté fui inmediatamente a los ancianos y ellos me negaron tal hecho, tanto fue su disgusto que me amenazaron con penalizarme retirándome las alas y el poder de las lágrimas.

Ellos no pueden hacer eso- dijo Kaoru.

Si, si lo pueden hacer- dijo Hiko bajando la cabeza y sentándose junto a Kenshin.

No pude contenerme y me enfurecí los acuse de estar escondiendo algo y les exigí que me lo dijeran- dijo Aoshi-. Naturalmente no lo hicieron y antes que pudrieran tomar replegarías contra mi me marche. Pocas horas después de ese encuentro me encontraba peleando por mi vida, estoy seguro que a ningún ser humano se le hubiera ocurrido atacarme con una espada forjada en adamante y ungida en agua bendita teniendo su punta manchada de sangre, pero de un Lagrima del Corazón. Solo existe una explicación y es que ellos los mandaron, fue en ese momento que las desperté y trate que se fueran con migo, las quise proteger pero ellos lo impidieron y ustedes rechazaron mi oferta.

Tu nunca nos dijiste nada Aoshi- le dijo Misao una vez el su hubo callado.

No quise preocuparlas y si tenia razón estaban en gran peligro- le respondió él- Lo que nunca pudo entender por que fueron tan obvios que es lo que buscaban con tanta desesperación como para creer que yo no me daría cuenta de s presencia.

Ellos te querían por que estaban en busca de Kaoru y la única manera de llegar a ella era a través de ti, ya que ella es tu maestra- dijo Hiko tomando otra copa de Sake.

Como es que sabes eso- pregunto Saitoh en un tono desconfiado.

Por que yo soy un anciano- contesto para la sorpresa de todos.

Eso que significa- le dijo Sanosuke- De que lado estas.

Me convertí en anciano poco tiempo después de convertir a Misao- dijo él-. Fue algo inesperado solo recibid el nombramiento y me informaron que nadie podía saberlo, lo recibí de manos de Gensay el hombre que convirtió a Kaoru y Shishio mato.

**Te lo recuerdo somos especiales Entre contradicciones y defectos Te quiero es mi momento… Perdona...**

Pero que caso tiene que seas un anciano y nadie lo sepa- dijo Misao-.Por que serlo y no poder ejercer sus funciones y poderes.

Por que la única condición era que nadie lo supiera hasta que fuera estrictamente necesario- le dijo él-. Pero descubrí por que Gensay lo hizo.

¿Por que?- pregunto Megumi.

Para poder salvara Kenshin- le respondió el, tomando otra copa de Sake y vaciando la segunda botella entre el y Sanosuke- La madre de Kenshin era una mujer muy parecida a Kaoru en algunos aspectos, se llamaba Tomoe esta murió al dar a luz a Kenshin y Shishio mezclo una diminuta gota de su sangre con la de permitiéndole vivir, ella era la guardiana de Yumi, y tenia una estrecha conexión con nosotros. Pero el único propósito de Shishio era utilizar a Kenshin como su esclavo y lograr que este ejecutara todas las cosas que el no podía lograr. Kenshin seria su escudo para la sociedad y a trabes de el realizaría todos los malignos actos que se le antojaran.

Pero por cosas del destino te conocí cuando yo no era yo y seguía las ordenes de mi padre- dijo Kenshin interrumpiéndolo-. En ese momento me enseñaste otro camino y me diste la fuerza para rechazar la voluntad de mi padre.

Fue en ese momento cuando Shishio descubrió las influencias de un Lagrima del Corazón y trato de obligarlo a que dijera quien era la persona que estaba influyendo en el. Kenshin no le dijo nada y en un arrebato de cólera lo trato de matar pero el regalo que una vez le dio fue lo que provoco que no muriese, estaba demasiado débil caso muerto y se estaba desangrando era fuerte pero después de todo era un ser humano, Shishio no podía matarlo tan fácilmente ya que una diminuta gota de sangre se lo impedía pero bien que lo podía hacer otros medios. Lo dejo abandonado en medio de un callejos donde a no ser por mí hubiera muerto pocos minutos después- dijo Hiko- Hice lo mismo que hizo Shishio y le di una gota de mi sangre creando un balance dentro de su cuerpo, un balance del bien y del mal.

Nadie puede luchar contra su naturaleza- dijo Aoshi rompiendo el silencio que se había apoderado de todos- No dudo que Kenshin repele el poder maligno que habita dentro de el, pero me quedo muy claro lo fácil que puede utilizarlo cuando se trata de Kaoru.

Kenshin le dirigió una dorada mirada pero comprendió que Aoshi tenia razón, había perdido el control cuando su padre toco a Kaoru, no la conocía no sabia quien era pero mediante él compartía su mismo obsesión hacia esa mujer.

Yo no se que me sucedió en ese momento- dijo el mirando a Kaoru- Lo lamento mucho Kaoru-dono.

Kaoru no le respondió, todavía sentía recelos hacia ese hombre pero la sinceridad en su mirar la estaba convenciendo.

Solo nos falta aclarar una cosa- dijo ella mirando a Enishi- Por que Shishio me quiere que gana el con eso, sabe que a la primera oportunidad lo voy a destruir y esta vez que lo tengo de frente no lo voy a dudar y será definitivo.

Yo…- dijo Enishi alejándose de todos y mirando el dorado atardecer.

Si sabes, nos seria de mucha ayuda- le dijo Sanosuke descorchando la cuarta botella de sake.

Gensay era uno de los primeros Lagrimas del Corazón, pero mas que ser uno lagrima del corazón era el guardián del Espacio muerto. Al morir le dejo ese legado a otra persona y esa eres tu Kaoru- dijo Enishi mirándola.

Yo no se de que hablas- le dijo ella.

Lo se- le dijo él- Perdóname.

Avanzo hacia ella desenvainado una de las espadas ocultas en su ropa, una espada forjada de adamante, y ungida en agua bendita con su punta manchada de sangre.

Acaso perdiste la cabeza- le grito Aoshi lejos de Kaoru.

Kaoru esquivo el golpe por simples reflejos, pero tan pronto percibió la sangre seca en la espada sus alas se desplegaron y su cuerpo brillo con una palidez utópica. Enishi volvió al ataque esquivando los cuerpos que se le atravesaban para detenerle, llego hasta donde estaba Kaoru e introdujo la punta de la espada en su pecho, pero Kaoru antes que pudiera hacerlo lo había atacado pero desviando el ataque antes que le diera de lleno.

Kaoru callo al suelo y sus alas la envolvieron manchando la fría superficie de blanco mármol con raudales de de sangre.

Kaoru- grito con horror Misao acercándose a ella.

No te acerques- le dijo Enishi.

Como pudistes- le grito Misao mirándolo con profundo rencor.

Estará bien, solo mira- le dijo.

La sangre en el suelo se seco y se evaporo desprendiéndose del mármol como llamas ardientes. Kaoru abrió la boca tratando soltando un grito que no se desprendió de su garganta y contrayendo su columna hacia atrás dejando caer sus brazos hacia su espalda tocando el suelo con sus pies momentos después.

Cuando alzo la cabeza los miro a todos y procedió a explicar lo que pasaría a continuación.

El Espacio Muerto es un lugar que se encuentra entre el cielo y la tierra, el que controle ese lugar tendrá fuertes influencias sobre estos dos reinos por eso el guardián de ese mundo es el encargado de mantener un balance- decía Kaoru apenas reconocida por todos- La bondad como la maldad son parte de una misma naturaleza por eso nunca se podrá eliminar ninguna de ellas en su totalidad solamente podrá dominar una sobre otra y para eso existen los Lagrimas del Corazón para asegurar que el nivel de maldad en los humanos no los consuma, no los destruya y no los condene.

Kaoru- dijo Hiko.

Entiendo su desconcierto pero ahora más que antes debemos destruir a Shishio al igual que a los ancianos, ellos lo están ayudando- le respondió ella.

Pero eso es algo ilógico que ellos ganarían- le dijo Misao.

Poder- dijo Aoshi- Si el mal se manifiesta en una forma sólida que intervenga con el balance nosotros seremos llamados de inmediato y lo mas seguro eliminados y serán ellos los únicos restantes, ellos podrán controlar libremente el bien y llegaran a un acuerdo con Shishio para después eliminarlo y quedar ellos como los héroes alcanzando una monarquía absoluta.

¿Y que es lo que debemos hacer?- pregunto Sanosuke.

Prepararnos, por que esto es el final- dijo Kaoru y salio de la habitación seguida de Kenshin.

**Que el invierno no tiene miedo Y es que yo sin ti no soy yo Que perderte no es ningún juego Y es que yo sin ti que sé yo…**

**...Continuara...**

* * *

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA**

**IMPORTANTE:**

Hay un concurso en que se llama **FF RK SPANISH AWARDS 2005** los exhorto a todos para que participen de el y si les gusta alguna categoría para esta historia bueno yo no me quejo jajaja.

Bueno, bueno, muchas gracias por el apoyo que me han dado al seguir leyendo esta historia… Les debo decir algo sumamente importante… DEJEN RIVIEW…

No sean malos y háganlo no les pesa nada, solo quiero q me den su opinión de la trama, del cap. De lo que ustedes quieran o simplemente para que me digan no jodas mas con los riview (espero que no pero quien sabe) lo que sucede es que atreves de ellos yo se que piensan ustedes y de alguna manera los puedo complacer o hacer que me maten por lo que están leyendo y lo que les estoy haciendo a nuestros valientes personajes…

Muchas gracias a todos los que dejan review y espero que participen en el concurso y a los que no pues ya saben ⌐⌐…

**kaoru-luna** (hola chica, tu pregunta ya te la respondí en el e-mail que te mande así que creo q no tengo nada mas q decirte aparte claro q me alegra q hayas dejado un riview y espero este para q me digas en q te puedo ayudar y me cuentes que te pareció, además claro nos estamos viendo en msn, cuídate mucho y un beso bye) **Maria Almeida** (se que no es full metal, pero bueno que se le puede hacer espero q te siga gustando un beso latosa bye) **mer1** (jaja hola ni yo misma pude hacer un resumen mejor del cap. Muy bueno como ya sabrás la carta ya me llego al fin te mande un e-mail con las explicaciones, respecto a la historia espero te siga gustando el rudo jiro que acaba de dar y te guste el pronto desenlace… bueno cuídate mucho si y espero tus comentarios amiga un beso bye) **Arcasdrea**( hola locaria… lo que me dijiste en el review pasado ya lo arregle (recuerdas necrofilia) así que espero no tener tantas faltas de ortografía esta vez, que dolor, pero bueno es mejor que nada no crees, espero te guste el fic. Y no me mates por lo que hice jaja muchas gracias por tu apoyo no sabes lo mucho que lo valoro y por cierto tu también eres muy buena escritora todos los que escriben son escritores no dejes que nadie te convexa de lo contrario… bueno un beso y bye espero q me digas q tan nos vemos en msn) **Ghia-Hikari**(hola sabes que cualquier duda que tengas solo tienes que dar un grito por msn y yo te respondo con todo el placer del mundo, así q cualquier cosa q no entiendas en este cap. Ya saber espero te guste así q nos vemos en msn besos para ti y tu chico bye)


	8. VII Unidos para siempre

Lagrimas del corazón

By: Lazara

**Capitulo VIII**: Unidos para siempre

Desconcierto… en algún momento de todos los repentinos acontecimientos… esa palabra quizás, podría haber definido la frustrante situación que se desarrollaba dentro del diminuto castillo que los rodeaba siendo ajeno a todo. Kaoru se había marchado de la hermosa sala dejando solo como muestra de su presencia una leve mancha rosácea de sangre muy clara sobre el blanco y frío mármol.

- Hiko- dijo por fin Misao después de asimilar todo lo sucedido con esa mujer que ya no era su amiga, que ya no podría ser mujer y que ya no pondría ser nada- Por que nos sucede todo esto a nosotros… Acaso nos merecemos tanto dolor.

- Misao nuestro destino nos llega tarde o temprano- le contesto terminando la última botella de sake en la casa- Nadie pude huirle a su naturaleza y nosotros no somos la excepción. Nacimos marcados con esta bendita maldición y debemos cumplirla hasta que se nos agoten las fuerzas.

- Eso es egoísta- dejo Sanosuke repentinamente siendo mirado por Megumi- Nadie se merece semejante destino, yo soy el único que puede disponer sobre mi vida y nada ni nadie me dirá que debo hacer o dejar de hacer.

Megumi lo miro directo a los ojos no diciendo ni una palabra pero el entendió perfectamente el mensaje y sin poder evitarlo agacho la cabeza atormentado por antiguos recuerdos.

- Nadie nos puede obligar Sagara- dijo esta vez Aoshi- Pero nosotros hemos escogido, antes que la Lagrima del Corazón nos toque se nos pregunta y solo nosotros podemos decidir.

- Pero eso no impide que sea injusto todo lo que les esta pasando- respondió el.

- Enishi- dijo Misao desviando el tema- Ella no es la misma Kaoru que antes cierto.

- No… lamentablemente no lo es- respondió parándose para retirarse- Ella es otra persona muy diferente a nosotros poro eso no impide que nos sigua queriendo como antes… Solo que esta vez… bueno esta vez no habrá una próxima vez. Como ella dijo, es el final así que prepárense.

Todos fueron retirándose dejando solo a Hiko en sus pensamientos. Aoshi se había retirado junto a Misao y Megumi hablaba junto a Enishi seguidos de Sanosuke quien no le quitaba el ojo de encima.

Al otro lado del mundo Shishio se levantaba de una ostentosa cama en la cual descansaba el cuerpo de Yumi sumido en un profundo sueño y se acercaba a la ventana de la habitación. Miro la profundidad del cielo inundado de invisibles estrellas por la inmensa luz de la concurrida ciudad, después de un momento volteo la cabeza mirando a Yumi y deseo con todo su cuerpo que esa mujer que yacía exhausta gracias al prolongado placer hubiera sido Kaoru pero eso sabia muy bien sucedería muy pronto.

Ya tenia todo el poder que deseaba sobre los ancianos y estos lo complacían más que a su Dios.

-Que ridículo es el mundo- se dijo volviendo la mirada al cielo mientras prendía un cigarrillo- Tanto luchar contra mi Kaoru para que ahora- soltó el humo de si cigarro- Te entreguen a mi en bandeja de plata. De que te ha servido luchar tanto contra mí.

- Shishio- dijo la voz de Yumi quien acababa de despertar- Con quien hablas.

-Solo pienso en voz alta- le respondió volviendo a la cama.

-Pensé que te molestaría el que se escaparan con Kaoru- pregunto ella vacilante.

-Al contrario todo esta saliendo como tenía que salir y pronto todo será perfecto, mi adorada Yumi- dijo besándola.

En los jardines de una antigua ciudad europea Kaoru observaba el cielo oscuro y estrellado junto a Kenshin.

-¿Que puedes ver?- pregunto él casi en un susurro.

-La historia- respondió ella no apartando la vista del firmamento- Que irónica es la historia.

-Por que lo dices.

-Las cosas suceden una y otra vez sin nadie hacer anda para cambiarlo, no te parece irónico eso.

-¿Todo esto sucedió alguna vez?- pregunto vacilante Kenshin.

-Así fue como nacimos los Guardianes del espacio muerto- dijo ella mirándola- El bien en su antigüedad mas lucida le pregunto al ser supremo por que permitía que mal existiera, por que había dejado que el mal naciera si el era el todo poderoso y podía hacer que el mal dejara de existir.

Kenshin la miro sin pestañal.

-Pero el todo poderosos le dijo que el mal existía para que todos supieran cual era la función del bien. Entonces el ángel que le pregunto eso se enfureció tanto que empezó a gritarle tan alto que todos los que estuvieron cerca lo podían escuchar. Le decía que el era un ser egoísta que él podía hacer todo perfecto pero que le gustaba ver sufrir a las personas que el mal existía por que salía de él, un ser egoísta y maligno disfrazado de bondad solo para vernos sufrí y que todos se rindieran ante él. El todo poderoso lo escucho atento sin decir ni hacer nada ante el desconcierto de todos y le dijo con una voz tan lenta y clara que se grabo en la conciencia de todas las cosas existentes y sin existir. Le dijo, que el mal y el bien eran parte de un todo y en algún momento de nuestra existencia debíamos escoger una de esas dos alternativas por que el no deseaba que sus siervos fueran sus esclavos sus marionetas si no sus aliados sus amigos sus hijos su familia y como una familia todos y cada uno de ellos era diferente.

-El ángel enfureció mucho mas de lo que estaba y abandono el cielo jurando que lo destruiría y él seria el que pondría un orden perfecto donde nadie sufriera, pero como pasa siempre el mal corrompió su alma de tal manera que se fundió en el siendo la misma cosa. El todo poderoso preocupado ante tal amenaza creo una orden donde estos mantuvieran un equilibrio sobre el mal pero no interviniesen directamente a esa orden le llamaron Lagrimas del corazón con un guardián supremo desconocido para todos solo el todo poderoso sabia de su existencia y se llamo Guardián del espacio muerto.

-Durante muchos siglos no fue necesaria su presencia pero de alguna manera el mal se entero y trato de matarlo adoptando la forma de una de las mejores creaciones del todo poderoso el de una mujer. Se acerco a el como un ser débil y delicado jamás existente y el Guardián quedo fascinado por su imperfección y perfección a la vez abandonado su lugar de reposo y tocando su tersa piel y su delicadeza. El mal le dijo que tenía un mal muy grande que acabaría con ella dentro de poco y esa era la última vez que lo vería. El guardián desesperado de amor fue a hablar con el todo poderoso y le dijo que no permitiese que muriese que la dejara viva para estar a su lado siempre y el todo poderoso lloro amargamente al ver el amor en sus ojos y su desesperación pero le dijo que la muerte era inevitable en todos los seres y que no toda la belleza era sinónimo de perfección.

-Sabes lo que estas diciendo- dijo repentinamente Kenshin interrumpiendo a Kaoru y secando las lagrimas que surcaban su rostro.

-El Guardián le dijo al mal que aria todo lo posible para impedir que ella muriese y el mal le dijo que tenia que brindarle su poder y así estarían juntos por siempre, este cegado por el amor accedió y fe así como el mal lo destruyo causando un gran caos sobre la tierra y destruyéndolo todo.

-No vale la pena seguir el relato Kenshin pero en resumen el mal fue repelido del Espacio Muerto y desde entonces no ha hecho otra cosa que querer volver a el y terminar su misión.

-Y como piensas destruirlo.

-Tú eres el balance de los dos mundos y con tu ayuda yo podré terminar mi misión pero para ello deberás…

-Morir- término la frase Kenshin parándose frente a ella sin dejar de acariciarle su rostro.

-Morir es una palabra muy corriente, la muerte no existe Kenshin la transición si, morimos nacemos y volvemos a morir hasta que nosotros lo decidamos así.

-Entonces yo no quiero volver a nacer.

Kaoru lo miro desconcertada, no entendía el por que de su decisión si le estaba diciendo eso era para que supiera que ese no era el fin.

-Yo quiero estar siempre con tigo no importa donde sea- culmino dándole un beso.

Aoshi entro a una elegante habitación donde todo estaba oscuro a excepción de la gran variedad de velas que iluminaba el lugar. Lentamente se quito su pesado abrigo blanco y la sucia camisa azul oscura al igual que sus pantalones del mismo color, quedando solamente con unos pantaloncillo negros muy ajustados a su cuerpo. Se acerco a la cama observando los extasiados ojos verdes que lo miraban desvestirse.

-No has cambiado nada- le dijo la dueña de los ojos verdes abriendo sus brazos para recibir el seductor beso que él le daba.

-Tu si- le dijo Aoshi acariciando su cuerpo, su rostro su negro cabello, sus hombros, sus senos, sus senos, su abdomen, y su entrepierna comprobando que a pesar del tiempo la pasión que sentían uno hacia el otro no había mermado ni un ápice y al contraria si había crecido.

-Te deseo tanto que tengo miedo que esto se acabe nuevamente y no te vuelva a ver- dijo ella entre jadeos quitando la poca ropa que le quedaba mientras es sacaba la sedosa sabana color rojo que la cubrían.

-Misao no voy a dejar que nadie nos separe otra vez- le respondió Aoshi entrando en su cuerpo con un beso y un gemido.

-Yo tampoco- le respondió ella apretando sus caderas mas a las de el y arañando su espalda mientras besaba su cuello y el besaba el de ella.

Las caricias los gemidos la pasión de ese momento atravesó sus memorias firmando un invisible contrato de aceptación y amor mutuo que en el lenguaje de los mortales se podría traducir a una unión marital.

Megumi estaba fascinada con Enishi no dejaban de hablar y este se acercaba cada vez mas a ella sin que esta se diera cuenta pero notándolo Sanosuke quien se enterraba las uñas en la palma de las manos con tal de no ahorcar a Enishi.

-Primero Aoshi y ahora este estupido sabelotodo- pensaba el cuando choco con Enishi y Megumi quienes se habían detenido- ¿Que paso? – le pregunto a los dos.

- Se han casado- dijo Megumi emocionada.

-Quien se caso- pregunto Sanosuke quedándose igual.

-Misao y Aoshi, Sagara los dos se han casado en estos mismos momentos- dijo Enishi exasperado- Es común que no te enteres después de todo eres humano y las uniones de nosotros no es igual a las de ustedes.

-Me alegro- le respondió apretando su mandíbula- Megumi necesito decirte algo, en privado- añadió al notar que Enishi no se movía.

- Bien- le respondió- Después terminaremos de hablar Enishi.

-Muy bien- le contesto este y desapareció tras doblar en una esquina- Humanos- dijo al alejarse.

-Que quieres Sagara- dijo ella en un tono cortante.

-Entremos a la biblioteca para no ser interrumpidos- dijo el respirando hondo.

-Dime.

-Que te diga- dijo dejando que toda su frustración saliera por su boca- En primer lugar estoy arto que me digas Sagara, para ti no soy Sagara, para ti soy Sanosuke.

-No voy a dejar que me hables así Sagara- le dijo ella pronunciando lentamente su apellido con el único propósito de fastidiarlo.

-Ya te dije que es Sanosuke- empezaba a elevar la voz- Y no quiero verte coqueteando con ese estupido anormal de Enishi, me oyes.

Megumi enfureció ante el tono de su voz no le importaba lo que tuviera que decirle como tampoco le importaban las muchas veces que se había disculpado mucho tiempo atrás ya que en el fondo sabia que todas eran mentira y esa era su naturaleza.

-Yo voy hacer lo que me de la gana, cuando me de la gana y con quien me de la gana-le respondió incrustando su dedo índice en su hombro empujándolo levemente mientras le hablaba- Y ni tu ni nadie me va a decir lo que tengo o no tengo que hacer.

-Eres la inteligente mas bruta que e conocido en mi vida, maldita sea- dijo exasperado alejándose de ella.

-Y tú el bruto más inteligente de la mía.

-Maldita sea Megumi acaso no lo entiendes ya estoy arto no aguanto mas y si no exploto ahora voy a terminar matando a alguien- grito por fin callando a Megumi y dejándola atónita- No soporto que ningún hombre se te acerque y menos con la intención de acostarse con tigo, te deseo como un animal y cada vez que intento olvidarte con otras mujeres termino viéndote a ti en sus rostros y eso me enferma ya no lo soporto mas, es que acaso a ti no te pasa lo mismo ya se te olvido lo que sentías por mi.

Un golpe seco y sordo fue la única respuesta que obtuvo Sanosuke cuando su rostro regreso al frente y la puerta de la biblioteca se cerro dejándolo complemente solo.

-Maldita sea- grito por lo bajo siguiendo a Megumi- No voy perderte esta vez.

Mientras Kaoru reaccionaba al beso que Kenshin le daba apartándose de él.

-Lo que sientes por mi no es lo que siente tu corazón, estas confundido confundes la obsesión de Shishio con la protección de Hiko- le dijo ella dándole la espalda y mirando nuevamente el cielo.

-Si fuera cierto no me importa- le susurro en el oído abrazándola por la espalda- No se lo que verdaderamente siento estoy muy confundido pero lo único que se es que quiero estar con tigo por siempre, déjame estar por lo menos así sintiendo ese embriagante olor a flores que despide tu cuerpo Kaoru.

Kaoru reprimió el salado liquido que se le acumulaba en sus ojos y se limito a respirar profundo era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que le decían simplemente Kaoru y no un posesivo como tantas veces le había dicho Shishio. Se quedaron así por mucho tiempo hasta que un estremecimiento de la tierra los sacudió.

Todos salieron al jardín preparados para la pelea pero notando que nada había sucedido.

-¿Que fue eso?- pregunto Saitou.

-No lo se- le respondió Kenshin.

-Todos están bien- dijo Aoshi llegando junto con Misao.

-Si- respondieron todos.

-Algo esta pasando-dijo Hiko mirando el cielo- Kaoru lo puedes sentir.

-El tiempo se a parado todo se a parad- le respondió ella.

-Como-dijo Sanosuke.

-Esos malditos- dijo repentinamente Enishi pero un temblor mas fuerte los sacudió emergiendo del cielo una luz tan potente que los segó y dejo inconciente.

Cuando recuperaron la conciencia mucho tiempo después no creyeron lo que veían sus ojos. Se encontraban sujetos por las muñecas levemente elevados del suelo con los brazos separados del suelo. Los brazaletes que los sujetaban parecían pegados al aire de un metal extremadamente resistente. Se encontraban en ningún lugar y solo se distinguía la velocidad con que pasaba el sol y la luna sobre ellos sumiéndolos en luz y oscuridad por segundos confundiéndolos mas si era posible.

-¿Qué lugar es este?-dijo Misao abriendo los ojos.

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA

Hola a todo y perdonen mi tardanza para actualizar espero como siempre les haya gustado el cap. espero sus comentarios y criticas ahora es que esto coge forma y podremos ver un papel mas definido de nuestros personajes mucha gracias pro su apoyo se les agradece en el alma jaja.

Muchas gracias a: Arcasdrea, Lorena, kaoru-luna, Ghia-Hikari. Muchas gracias a todas por sus review y a los que no dejan q se les puede hacer muchas gracias también y un besote.

Bueno cuídensen muchísimo y ya saben donde encontrarme por si necesitan algo. Un saludo muy especial a todas las miembros del las KAZUKO RK x 100pre (un besote chicas)

Besos Bye…


	9. VIII Despedidas

Hola… como todos saben los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen por lo menos no sus nombres y sus descripciones físicas todo lo demás es absolutamente mió…

**LAGRIMAS DEL CORAZON**

By: Lazara

**Capitulo VIII**: Despedida

El sol que se movía de este a oeste a gran velocidad le daba paso a las múltiples fases de la luna marcando el andar del tiempo un tiempo que ellos ya no vivirían ya que lo que se marchaba nunca regresaba. Misao fue la primera en despertar y el estremecedor espectáculo que se filtraba entre sus ojos la había dejado sin habla. Como había sucedido todo esto, como los habían encontrado y por que no se podía mover.

-Aoshi- dijo tratando de despertar a su esposo- Kaoru, Enishi, Megumi, Saitou, Sagara, Hiko- grito nuevamente haciéndolos reaccionar poco a poco.

-¿Están todos bien?- pregunto Enishi despejando la manada de pensamientos que se aglomeraba en su mente.

-¿Que lugar es este?- pregunto Megumi asustada ante lo que veía.

-Este es el espacio muerto- dijo Kaoru tratando de romper los grilletes que la sujetaban- Pero como llegamos aquí, como nos pudo transportar él hasta aquí.

-Nos traicionaron- dijo esta vez Hiko gritando y halando las invisibles cadenas para deshacer su amarre- Son unos malditos traidores- grito a la nada obteniendo el sonido del tiempo- Cuando me suelte de aquí yo mismo los destruiré, yo les mostrare lo que soy capaz de hacer malditos traidores.

-¿Hiko a quien le gritas?- dijo Sanosuke mirando los brazaletes que lo elevaban sobre el invisible suelo.

-Los ancianos nos han entregado a Shishio- dijo Enishi desplegando sus alas e intentando soltarse.

Sanosuke después de unos segundos logro sacar una de sus manos pero todo su cuerpo se balanceo dejando caer los cómodos tenis que calzaban sus pies y este el observar como caían en picada hacia la nada se quedo de piedra aforrándose a la mano que todavía le quedaba atada.

-No intentes soltarte Sanosuke- dijo Kaoru- Si no tienen alas no intenten soltarse o caerán por toda la eternidad. En este lugar no existe el tiempo puede estar pasando un segundo o un siglo todo depende desde donde lo mires, aquí todo puede suceder y a la vez no puede suceder nada solo nos queda esperar y creo que pronto lo descubriremos.

De repente el sol se detuvo segándolos a todos con su potente resplandor causando que voltearan sus rostros. De él salieron varias siluetas que después de situarse frente a ellos el sol y la luna avanzaron a una velocidad casi imperceptible no distinguiéndose el día de la noche.

-Bienvenidos- dijo la voz de uno de ellos no acercándose mucho al grupo de personas.

-No sean cobardes- dijo Enishi- Tienen que recurrir a este truco sucio para poder capturarnos es lo mas bajo que pueden haber caído- les grito tratando de agredirlos, pero un golpe se fundió en su rostro logrando que se tranquilizara y todos enfurecieran mas.

-¿Que ganas ustedes con todo esto?- les pregunto Kaoru desviando la atención de los otros a ella.

-Ganaríamos que ustedes desaparecieran que el mal fuera exterminado y la gloria absoluta ya que nosotros seremos los que destruyamos a Shishio- dijo otro de ellos.

-Pero que ilusos son- dijo esta vez Misao.

-Acaso no se dan cuenta que todo es una trampa y ustedes han caído por codiciosos- les grito Aoshi terminando como Enishi.

-Silencio- dijo uno de los ancianos algo nerviosos analizando esa posibilidad.

-¿Que pretenden que hagamos?- pregunto Saitoh sin inmutarse ante tolo que estaba sucediendo estaba dichoso de que Enishi hubiese recibido el golpe que se merecía pero si lo tocaban no vivirían otra vida para contarlo.

-Desgraciadamente no podemos dejar que sigan con vida una vez que él mal sea irradicado de la tierra, podrían poner en peligro nuestro elaborado plan- dijo otro, el grupo de ancianos parecían uno solo sus pensamientos eran uno solo y no importaba quien de ellos hablara por que en el fondo todos eran uno.

-Entonces simplemente nos mataran- dijo Megumi.

-No pueden hacer- dijo Hiko soltándose al igual que el resto de las Lagrimas del Corazón asustando a los ancianos.

-Y tu que sabes de lo que nosotros podemos hacer o no- dijo uno de ellos reuniendo valor para enfrentárseles.

-Lo se por que yo soy uno de ustedes- le respondió Hiko revelando su tan bien guardado secreto- Pero no formo parte de su estupida e inútil unión.

-Eso es imposible- dijo uno de ellos temblando bajo las blanca batas que los cubría.

-No lo es alguien mucho mas poderoso que ustedes juntos me ascendió para proteger a las Lagrimas del Corazón de lo que sabia podría suceder- les dijo Hiko satisfecho.

-Solo espero que su error no sea demasiado tarde- dijo Kaoru acercándose a ellos.

-Todo comenzó con ustedes y todo terminara con ustedes- dijeron todos juntos mirando a Kaoru.

-Es que no lo entienden todo se esta repitiendo- dijo Kaoru deteniéndose produciendo de su interior un leve brillo que iba incrementando con el pausado batir de sus alas estas se movían a un ritmo casi nulo parecía que flotase a diferencia del resto de las Lagrimas las cuales no dejaban de moverse para mantenerse en el aire- Están siendo engañados por él y ustedes seres avariciosos e ignorantes permiten que esto suceda no aprendiendo de sus errores.

Tan pronto como Kaoru callo su rostro fue golpeado y tubo que detener a Hiko y a Aoshi para que no tomaran represarías contra estos, Kenshin yacía amarrado por los grilletes impotente ante todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

-Bastardos como se atreven a pegarle- les grito el pelirrojo intentados soltarse de las invisibles cadenas que lo sujetaban, uno de los ancianos intento atacarlo pero Misao detuvo el golpe ante que lo alcanzara.

Megumi sollozaba quedamente mientras veía como esos seres superiores a ella desataban una lucha mucho más antigua que el mismo tiempo, solo podía observar y tener fe de que todo se iba a solucionar, pero no se podía engañar los finales felices no existían y el bien no siempre ganaba no importaba cuanto desearas lo contrario el mal era en algunas ocasiones, solo en algunas mucho mas fuerte.

Todos estaban presentes en esa extraña reunió, en ese extraño lugar y con esas extrañas personas solo faltaba el invitado de honor y asta lo que todo sabían él no podía llegar a ese lugar. Toda esta traición era para que él alcanzara este lugar el Espacio no muerto y desde hay pudiese alcanzar el cielo esta vez terminar con lo que comenzó mucho antes sin contar los secretos deseos que guardaba ese portador de la maldad, deseos que se relacionaban con la maldad, la venganza y con Kaoru.

-Esto no tiene sentido- dijo Aoshi asegurándose de que Misao estuviese bien al igual que Kaoru- ¿Por que traernos aquí, donde esta Shishio?

-Shishio no puede llegar aquí de eso se trata todo esto- le respondió Misao.

-Se equivocan- dijo uno de los ancianos- La razón por la cual los trajimos aquí fue para que él pudiese entrar y desde ahí subir al cielo.

-O por lo menos eso es lo que él cree- dijo otro.

-No saben con lo que están jugando- les dijo Hiko.

-El no puede entrar a menos que Kaoru lo deje entrar, ustedes no lo pueden hacer por que no tienen suficiente poder- dijo Enishi con s tono arrogante mirándolos con odio.

-Entonces que ago aquí- dijo una voz tras los ancianos, una voz suave y seductora una voz aterradora y encantadora a la vez como todo lo que proviene del mal.

-Pero como- dijo Hiko.

Kaoru no quería mirar a los ojos a Shishio todos sus recuerdos se habían revelando ante sus ojos con una claridad tan dolorosa que el verlo a él ahí tan calmado y sediento de venganza y maldad incrementaba todo el dolor que le había causado durante mucho tiempo, dolor que había olvidado por causas que aun no sabia. Pero ante esa claridad de pensamiento lo entendió todo entendió el por que Kenshin debía morir, el por que los ancianos los habían traicionado y el por que Gensay no la había dejado morir.

No importaba si fueras bueno o malo siempre existirá el egoísmo, Gensay la había salvado por que sabia que ella era la única capaz de detenerlo, ella era la única de controlar al portador del equilibrio y capaz de liberar a Las lagrimas del corazón. Liberarla de su destino de soledad y dolor, de impotencia ante no poder ayudar a todos aquellos que lo deseasen e importancia de no serles permitido amara a la persona que les correspondiese.

Kenshin no comprendía con claridad lo que sucedía pero el arqueólogo que habitaba en él estaba extasiado con ese derroche de información y descubrimientos que se desataban a su alrededor. Los miraba a todos y a ala vez no miraba a nadie mientras el tiempo traspasaba sus cuerpos diversas imágenes se iban grabando en su memoria imágenes que conocía por el estudio de diversos libros e imágenes que no había visto jamás, desvió levemente su mirada hacia Megumi, Sanosuke y Saitoh los cuales presenciaban la misma escena dentro de sus cabezas y a duras penas podían concentrarse en lo que verdaderamente estaba sucediendo.

-Hiko tu fuiste la mano que jiro la llave de mi entrada a este inhóspito mundo- dijo Shishio avanzando lentamente, flotando sin alas y controlando la lujuria y la obsesión que derramaban sus ojos- En un principio no supo para que podía utilizar ese bastardo que era mi hijo- Kenshin lo miro con odio apretando la mandíbula- Pero después que intente matarlo y milagrosamente se salvo me enfurecí tanto… pero después me di cuenta que eso solo lo podía realizar un Lagrima del Corazón y una poderosa lo suficiente como para anular el poder maligno que habitaba en el y devolverle la vida. Pensé de inmediato que había sido Kaoru pero no eso era imposible por que si ella hubiese despertado yo lo hubiera sentido así que tenia que ser alguien mas pero quien. Ahora comprendo todo y como tu fuiste creado por la mismo fuerza de Kaoru yo pude entrara a trabes de Kenshin, lo cual ya no me sirve para nada.

-Desgraciado- le grito Kenshin impotente ante sus amarres.

-Pero acabas de cometer un error- dijo Kaoru mirándolo por primera vez, Shishio se desconcertó por un momento esos ojos no eran los de ellas o si, si eran los de ellas pero no le pertenecían su color era una azul noche tan eléctrico que lastimaba y su piel era mas tersa y suave que la de cualquier Lagrima, algo estaba mal y él tenia que descubrir que cosa- Lo mismo que te permitió tu entrada aquí será lo mismo que te saque y esta vez para siempre.

Todo sucedió demasiado rápido para que Megumi y Sanosuke pudieran ver lo que sucedió a continuación. Pero Saitou con sus lobunos ojos lo capto todo con tal nitidez que solo lo pudo superar la visión superior de las Lagrimas del Corazón.

-Perdóname Kenshin- dijo Kaoru dejando brotar de sus ojos rojizas lágrimas que mancharon su negro traje convertido ahora en uno blanco y semi transparente, de su mano se materializo una hermosa y poderosa espada, bañada en toda su superficie con un liquido rojo brillante demasiado brillante para ser la sangre de una lagrima pero lo suficiente potente como para ser la de guardián del Espacio no Muerto.

Kaoru transporto a Kenshin frente a Shishio con tanta velocidad que este solo tuvo unos leves segundos para reaccionar. Kenshin la miro a los ojos dejándole saber que todo estaría bien que no dudara que pronto esta pesadilla acabaría, pero ante él un segundo antes que la feroz espada que portaba Kaoru se clavara en su corazón alcanzado así el cuerpo de Shishio un segundo cuerpo se interpuso en su camino y sin poder evitarlo Kaoru lo atravesó junto a Kenshin alcanzado el congelado corazón de un ser reconstruido en el fuego de la destrucción.

Shishio abrió su boca dejando salir de los confines de su garganta un seco grito de terror que fue sustituida por otra pero de rabia de frustración de odio. Con la espada incrustada en su pecho la cual atravesando dos corazones bañados en la sangre que provocaba su muerte, saco entre sus ropas una espada muy parecida a la de Kaoru pero su hoja era negra en vez de blanca y la cubría un viscoso liquido traslucido.

La espada de Shishio realizo el mismo recorrido que la de Kaoru pero en el sentido contrario culminado su trayectoria en el pecho de Kaoru, sacando los dos a la vez la espada de los cuerpos que la sujetaban. Cuando los rayos del sol iluminaron la potente oscuridad que se había creado alrededor de ellos todos quedaron petrificados.

-Kaoru, Kaoru no- grito Aoshi avanzando hacia ella y sosteniéndola antes que cayera mientras Hiko sostenía a Kenshin.

-Shishio- dijo Yumi con el ultimo aliento que le quedaba en su alado cuerpo- Te esperare en el infierno- diciendo estas palabras cayo en el vació del tiempo desintegradse como el polvo y desapareciendo para siempre.

-Kaoru- dijo Shishio escupiendo sangre mientras se acercaba a Aoshi el cual se paralizo bajo el las ultimas fuerzas que quedaban en el cuerpo sin vida de Shishio- Perdonaren por no saberte amar, pero no por todo lo que he hecho-dijo besando sus labios y mezclando su sangre con la brotaba de los labios de ella para desaparecer destruyéndose bajo la mortal herida que atravesaba su cuerpo.

-Kaoru por favor reacciona despierta- decía Aoshi acariciando su rostro y sus cabellos, para aquel que lo observara creería que ese hombre de mirada y rostro frío amaba apasionadamente a esa moribunda en sus brazos pero la verdad era que si existía un amor, pero un amor fraternar un amor moldeado por el respeto mutuo que se tenían uno por el otro un amor que no comparaba con el que el sentía por la ahora su esposa Misao.

Todos miraban desconcertados la escena sin saber que hacer, mientras Aoshi y Hiko sostenían los cuerpos casi sin vida de esos dos seres tan diferentes e iguales entre si.

-Hijo- le dijo Hilo a Kenshin quien reacciono y abrió los ojos lentamente regalándole una leve sonrisa- Todo estará bien, no temas todo estar bien.

-Si to… todo estará bien- respondió él volteando su rostro y mirando a Kaoru- Y yo estaré con ella- dijo sintiendo como su corazón se detenía y su cuerpo era arropado por los fríos y calidos brazos de la muerte.

-Kenshin despierta- grito Sanosuke aferrado a las cadenas para no caer mientras las lagrimas se deslizaban con su cuerpo- Amigo no te vallas, Kenshin regresa- grito en una voz ahogada por las lagrimas.

-Aoshi- dijo Kaoru escuchando la lejana voz de Sanosuke y sonriendo levemente- Tu siempre has estado ahí cuando yo te e necesitado es hora de que todo esta tortura ser recompensada, no temas por mi, yo estaré bien y el también- dijo mirando el cuerpo sin vida de Kenshin y abriendo sus brazos dejando salir una resplandeciente luz que los cubrió a todos incluyendo a los ancianos quienes estaban temblando de miedo.

Los ancianos al ser cubiertos por resplandor comenzaron a gritar a sabiendas de lo que ella intentaba hacer y desaparecieron con el último atisbo de su poder pero no escapando del regalo o la maldición que Kaoru les regalo.

Cuando todos abrieron los ojos estaban en el jardín de la hermosa casa de Saitoh, Kaoru y Kenshin no estaban y solo quedaba la mancha de su sangre sobre las manos de Aoshi y Hiko.

-Que ha hecho- dijo Megumi acercándose al grupo que se miraba entre si con espasmazo asombro.

-Ella…ella- dijo Misao tocando su rostro- Ella nos a convertido en seres humanos.

-Nos a permitido vivir en paz con un inmenso poder para ayudar sin la intervención de nadie-dijo Enishi sanando los moretones que Megumi tenia en sus brazos al igual que el de Sanosuke y un desconfiado Saitou.

-Pero se ha ido- dijo Aoshi mirando a Misao.

-No, no se ha ido- le respondió Hiko mirando el cielo oscuro- Ella esta en un lugar donde puede empezar de nuevo y regresara cuando haga falta su presencia pero esta vez no regresara sola.

-Gracias amiga- dijo Misao a la noche siendo acariciados todos por una calida brida procedente de las heladas nubes del cielo.

-Asta pronto Kenshin- dijo Sanosuke abrazando a Megumi y observando al igual que sus nuevos amigos le hermosura de las infinitas estrellas del universo.

**…Fin…**

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA

Hola a todos mis queridos lectores… como pueden ver este a sido el fin de las Lagrimas del Corazón solo espero que este corto viaje que hemos realizado juntos les halla agradado todos al igual que yo hallan disfrutado con esta singular historia. Muchas gracias a todos los que me han apollado con sus riview y sus cometarios. Muchas gracias a todos y un beso muy grande igual que siempre espero que les guste este ultimo capitulo y que este nuevo año les traiga todo el bien que se les sea merecidos.

**Muchas gracias a Ghia-Hikari, arcasdrea, Lorena, kaoru-luna, Maria Almeida, mer1, Kity, Kala, HADA, Cristy-girl, Kaoru-Neko, Alexandra Shinomori, Numat, shysie, gabyhyatt, hereda, Daniel Tapia, jorgelr, naoko L-K.**

Muchas gracias a todas estas personas por apoyarme a lo largo de esta historia gracias por todos sus comentarios y frases de aliento un beso bien grande a todas y gracias…

Nos vemos pronto un Beso bien grande a todos

Lazara


End file.
